Searching for Someone
by MitchCrosszeria
Summary: All Aurora wants to to escape Alvin's abuse and be somewhere safe. Will she find that safe haven in Berk or more specifically with Stoick? Stoick/OC pairing! AU mild OOC but not too much! WARNING DARK THEMES! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

** Searching for Someone**

**Chapter 1 **

**So this is a new story I'm working on! This is a partial AU, so Hiccup was never born in this story. This is a Stoick/OC pairing Stoick's wife is dead and I'll explain how she passed way later in the story. Alvin will be the main antagonist in this story and he's not super in character because I'm not overly knowledgable of him, but I know the basics! My OC takes on a few characteristics of Hiccup but nothing major. Other than she does have Toothless! I thought it would be cool for her to have him. So character description time! **

**So she is average height, kinda heavy build, long brown hair that is pulled up in a messy bun and bangs. She wears a fur jacket with a long sleeve black shirt, long black pants and furred boots. She's also has a dagger, don't know if that's important :3**

**Her name is Aurora, and she'll be in her early thirties, because I've heard that Stoick is about 36. Anyways I'll shut up now and give you the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

I crouched down next to the quiet running stream, taking handfuls of water and letting it run down my hands and arms taking the blood with it. I frowned at the gashes on my arms and the rather deep one along my abdomen. As I examined the wounds I heard my dragon Toothless growl, clearly upset that he hadn't been there to help me.

It had been the hundredth time of getting caught by Alvin. He was persistent, I would give him that. I had usually gotten away with a few scratches, nothing serious, but this time I had been hurt worse. I trailed my finger down the gash in my arm, remembering how it happened.

_Flashback_

_ I grunted quietly as two Outcasts shoved me into a room where Alvin stood waiting for me. _

_ "Well, Aurora, did you really think you'd be able to escape me again? I thought you'd know better by now," He said and I scowled at him as he came forward, his bearded face just inches from mine. _

_ "I didn't think, I know I'll escape you, Alvin," I said to him not missing a beat. I had been trying to escape Alvin for about 12 years, he had found me when I was about 20. He took me in because I had no where to go and I figured going with him would be better than being alone. _

_ The first year of living with Alvin was not bad, he treated me decent. That was until I found Toothless, I befriended the Night Fury and when I decided to show Alvin, believing he would be impressed, he got angry with me. He told me to kill Toothless otherwise he'd kill me, I couldn't do that though, so I staged an accident and Toothless got away. He hid in the forest and I would bring him food whenever I could. During those times Alvin started to become abusive, instead of getting drunk with the other Outcatsts he would get drunk around me, then he would get angry and beat me, cut me, he had even sexually abused me. After about another year, I decided it was time to try and escape, so I fixed up Toothless' tail good and tried escaping. Everytime I would stay free for almost a week until Alvin found me again. _

_ "When are you going to stop Aurora?" He asked walking behind me. _

_ "Silly Alvin, you know the word stop will not be incorporated into my daily routine," I told him with a dry chuckle. _

_ Just like that I felt his arm wrap around me tight and pull me back against him," You think you'll get away with talking to me like that?"_

_ "No...I don't, but what do I have to lose?" I said in a growl, turning my face away from his. _

_ He clenched his teeth before smirking and letting out an evil chuckle," Oh Aurora...you always tried to act like you weren't afraid and though you may have gotten used to being beaten and cut, I know what still bothers you the most."_

_ I let out a breath and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt his hand slide under my black shirt and go up until he reached my undergarment where he groped me. I shuddered in disgust, yes, I had gotten used to the beatings and getting cut, but the sexual abuse I could never get used to. I started shaking all over, my knees shaking heavily as I could feel Alvin touching me everywhere and his lips on my neck, where he roughly kissed, bit and sucked at, forming large bruises where he did so. _

_ "What have I told you Aurora, you are mine and you will never escape me. I will do what I please to you, whether it be to release my anger, or to have my...pleasures, fulfilled," He growled into my ear before he let out a groaned as he pressed himself against my backside. _

_ My knees gave out on me and I could no longer hold myself up. Alvin held me up and went to pull parts of my clothing off, only to have someone bardge in. _

_ "What is it?!" Alvin shouted clearly displeased. _

_ "Alvin, it's the Night Fury, I think he's breaking the chains!" The man shouted. _

_ Alvin growled under his breath before roughly pushing me back up to stand," You are coming with me to stop that dragon of yours, and don't think we're finished here, we'll have plenty of time later to continue."_

_ I shuddered in repulsion as he shoved me out the door, a hand under my shirt, around my waist holding tightly and leading me to where Toothless was. _

_ I saw Toothless, chains around all four of his legs. My heart cried out to him, I glanced around, desperate to find a way to help me and Toothless escape. I felt Alvin's hand leave my waist for the moment, so I took the chance to act. When he turned back to me I plowed my elbow square on his nose. He staggered back, disorientated and in pain," Don't just stand there you idiots! Get her, don't let her get to that dragon!"_

_ I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the cage where Toothless was. Once there I grabbed the lever to open it and pulled as hard as I could. I wasn't as strong as the male Vikings so it made sense that I couldn't open as fast. _

_ I heard the sound of the Outcasts approaching me so I ceased for the moment pulling out my dagger, spinning around to face the two men approaching me. They swung wild at me and I dodged most of them, only get a few small cuts. Finally I was able to get to one, sinking my dagger deep within him. As I did so I felt a blade slide along my left arm, leaving a burning trail. I cried out as I ripped the dagger out of the one. I whipped around to face the other, he came at me wildly and I ducked to dodge his swing before coming back up and slitting his throat. _

_ I ran back over to the lever, pulling it the rest of the way. Toothless had already broken out of their weak chains so he bounded out and bent down a little signaling for me to climb on. I ran to him to get on and get away from this horrid place, but before I could I heard a cry and I felt a blade go along my abdomen. I went a few more steps then stopped feeling the sudden sensation of pain. I could hear Alvin's footsteps getting closer and closer. I heard Toothless roar before smacking Alvin away and helping me onto his back and flying away. _

_End Flashback_

I was taken out of the memory when Toothless nudged me lightly. I looked over at his curious eyes," You're right bud, we should get going."

Toothless gave me his impression of a smile before I climbed onto his back my hands and legs shaking. He looked back at me worried," Don't worry Toothless, I'm fine, really, let's just get moving before Alvin finds us yet again."

He growled when I said Alvin, but dismissed it once he got off the ground and into the air. I smiled feeling the refreshing air on my face, though the intense pain in my side was making it less enjoyable. I needed to bind the wound, before I bled out, but I didn't have any materials. After five minutes of flying I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I felt myself fading into unconsciousness fast as I fell forward against Toothless.

I heard Toothless cry out to me, I knew he needed me to control his tail so he could fly but I could barely pick myself up. Only enough to see the beach we plummeted to before I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

**So? How is it? Good? Bad? Please tell me! Obviously this is rated M for a reason! There is going to be a good amount of flashbacks about Alvin's abuse of Aurora. There is a possibility of some intimate scenes but I'm not that far yet! Just tell me what you guys think first! ALSO! I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OC AURORA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you to my first reviewer, TheDarkIstruments! Thank you so much, and also disregard what I said at the end note of Chapter 1, this is going to be rated T for now until I see it fit to be changed! Thanks and here's Chapter 2! WARNING! MILD DESCRIPTION OF ABUSE/RAPE! Skip the flashback if you don't want to read that!**

* * *

All I heard was a faint voice, of a man I could tell. I could barely move though, my body was numb from the blood loss. My body, out of instinct jolted when arms lifted me up. I groaned and strained myself trying to pry my eyes open to see who had picked me up.

I was terrified at the thought that Alvin had found me, especially so vulnerable and weak. I started struggling as much as I could in the mans grip but ceased slightly when I heard him speak.

"Calm down please, I'm going to get you help," Said a voice with a thick Scottish accent.

I relaxed a little, knowing that it wasn't Alvin and that whoever it was wanted to to help me. The repetitive light bouncing of the mans step made me fall back into unconsciousness.

* * *

I grunted quietly, becoming conscious and trying to figure out where I was. I was confused when I realized that I was in a warm bed, covered in thick blankets.

I was silent when I heard voices near me talking," Where do you think she came from Gobber?"

"I don't know, Stoick, maybe once she wakes up we'll find out," The other one, I guessed was Gobber said.

"It's just weird, a woman washes up on our shores, out of nowhere, that doesn't spark your curiosity?" The one, Stoick I presumed, replied.

"Well of course it does, but we can't just be questioning her like crazy Stoick, we don't know her," Gobber replied.

"Yeah, I just hope nothing to bad happened to her," Stoick said quietly.

It was then that I realized I was really thirsty and hungry. I shifted slightly only to feel pain shoot through my body. I groaned rather loudly and it caught the attention of the two men. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep before shifting my gaze to look over at the two men approaching me.

One was short and heavy set. He was missing a hand and a leg and he had a long blonde mustache. The other man was tall, broad shouldered and heavy set just more muscled than the other one. He had a large rustic red beard and a horned Viking helmet on his head.

The taller one seated himself on one side and the other man on the other," What is your name?"

"My name is Aurora, and you would be?" I asked him sitting up in the bed.

"Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hooligan Tribe," Stoick replied the gestured to the other," And this is Gobber."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm very sorry for taking up your time and space, if I can just have my clothes I'll be on my way," I said quickly, wanting to get off this island because I didn't know if Stoick was connect to Alvin at all.

I went to get out of the bed but Stoick stopped me with a hand on my shoulder pushing me back gently," Woah, you can't being moving around that much yet, Aurora, you still need to rest and recover from that nasty wound on your side."

_Please don't ask how I got it_.

"What happened there anyways?" Gobber asked casually from my right side.

"I, uh, slipped and fell from a tree, no big deal, I guess it was worse than I thought it was," I replied, deciding to lie for now, I didn't know if they were connected to Alvin.

"Well, we won't question you a bunch right now, we'll let you rest," Stoick said looking at Gobber, clearly signaling for them to leave.

"Oh wait, Stoick!" I called before realizing how stupid I sounded.

"Yes?"

"Can I please... Have some water?" I asked him.

"Of course, I'll be right back," He said disappearing with Gobber.

Then I was alone for the moment, and I sat there trying to figure out what to do when suddenly my heart lurched.

Where was Toothless?! I glanced around the room actually not expecting to see him and wasn't surprised when I didn't see him.

I started calming myself down when I heard footsteps. I looked over and saw Stoick enter the room again with a mug filled with water.

He handed it to me and I took it gratefully downing the water fast.

"Thanks," I said after finishing the water," Um, when you found me, did you find anything else?"

He chuckled like I was telling a joke," No, why? Did you have something with you?"

"No...no I just wasn't sure if anything was there," I told him.

"How did you end up here anyway?" He asked curiously.

_Lie_. I thought," My boat wrecked, I was traveling and I hit some bad tides, don't remember much after that."

"And you were by yourself?" I nodded," Why?"

"I've always been by myself," I told him but told myself to stop there, no reason to tell him my life's story. He frowned when I stopped talking but his face lightened and he looked back up," I had your clothes fixed up, they're downstairs, I'll bring them to you later."

"Thank you Stoick, really, for everything you've done," I told him.

"My pleasure," He said and those two words put me in an immediate flashback.

_Flashback_

_ "You do not run away from me Aurora! Never!" Alvin roared at me as I was pressed up against the wall. This was the fourth time he had caught me from my escape. _

_ "I-I'm sorry Alvin, really!" I said in a shaking voice. _

_ "No you're not, but you will be," He growled in my ear. _

_ I froze in place when I felt two rough hands underneath my black shirt. They slowly slide up until his was groping me, I could barely even think about what to do because I only knew one thing at the moment. Alvin was going to rape me. _

_ That thought was confirmed when I felt Alvin's lips connected with mine in a rough domineering kiss. I had to hold back my gag when I felt his tongue pry my lips apart and enter my mouth. I could barely breath, once Alvin pulled away from me, because he had his tongue down my throat for so long. _

_ I watched Alvin with disgust as he got his pants of a a quickly as he could before pulling my pants off too. _

_ "There only one thing that matters for you Aurora," He paused," My pleasure."_

I jumped when I felt Stoick's thick hand on my shoulder shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," I replied.

"Oh, good," He said standing an unsure look on his face still," Well if there's anything you need, please feel free to ask."

I watched Stoick as he exited the room, I had always heard bad things about the chief of the Hooligan tribe, but from what I could tell, Stoick was a nice man. I guess I'll find out over the next the coulde days, seeing as I was a obviously stuck in the mans house.

The next thing for me to worry about was Toothless, if Stoick had found Toothless he probably would've thought that he was the cause of my wounds and killed him. But Stoick said he didn't find anything else around me. Toothless must've escaped and be hiding somewhere on the island.

I looked over where Stoick had left and made sure he wasn't in the room. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up only to fall back down. I held my head for a second, shaking off the lightheaded ness. Once I felt better I stood up successfully and staggered over to the window where I looked around frantically for Toothless.

"Come on Toothless, where are you bud?" I muttered to myself.

I pushed off that window and went over to the back window. I saw that the house was against rock so I shifted my gaze upward and felt relief flood my heart when I saw Toothless curled up in one of the crevices.

Judging by the sun I could tell it was dusk, I had arrived to this island early morning though. So how long had I been here? I wish Stoick hadn't left now, I had questions for him and I was terrified to be alone right now. What if Alvin caught wind of where I was?

I looked around the room uneasily, feeling my body go rigid at the mere thought of Alvin finding me again. Sure I had told him I was used to the beatings, but was I ever truly going to be used to them? I hoped that I wouldn't have to continue thinking, all I wanted was to find somewhere to belong. But Alvin would never let me do that, though I wanted to believe that I wasn't his property, maybe a part of me is?

I shuddered at the idea of being a piece of Alvin's property, something he merely owns. I sunk down to the floor, coming to this realization after 12, I'm Alvin's. I let myself fall apart and for the first time in a long time I let myself cry, and I cried until I fell into a restless nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

**So! Please tell me what you think, sorry for all the dark scenes! But if you like the dark scenes then, well there you go! So review follow favorite, I'm up for constructive criticism, just no flames please! Thanks! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for reading, here's chapter 5 enjoy!**

* * *

I groggily woke up to the sound of a door opening and closing. I rubbed my eyes for a second before realizing that my wound had opened up again. I touched it lightly, seeing red cover my hand. I closed my eyes and laid my head back trying to figure out what to do.

I didn't want to bother Stoick or Gobber anymore than I already had just by being in there. I jumped when I felt a hand lightly touch my arm, and when I opened my eyes I saw that Stoick was crouched down next to me a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright? What are you doing on the floor?" He asked me.

"Uh...y-yeah I'm fine...I was just...I just wanted to get up," I told him.

"I told you that you shouldn't get up, come on, let me help back on the bed," He said to me, grasping my arms lightly and pulling me up gently.

"A-alright, I um, my side is bleeding again..." I said quietly not looking at Stoick.

"See what happens? Let me look at it," He told me.

I was having trouble believing that Stoick had any knowledge in the medical field, but I guess that since he was chief he should probably know some.

"I need you to, you know, lift your shirt," he said after getting me on the bed, scratching his head.

I lifted up the green tunic I was wearing, that was when I became confused about where I got the shirt I was wearing. I was still in my pants they had just been cleaned, and I was wearing a green tunic that surprisingly fit me.

I winced when Stoick lifted the wrapping of the wound carefully," Sorry, if that hurts."

"I didn't expect to not hurt," I replied quietly.

I saw him smile slightly before resuming his work. I watched him as he examined what had happened to it before he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed what looking like a pair of pliers. He used them to help himself tighten the stitches, seeing as he couldn't work with small things that well with his large hands.

I studied him closely while he worked, noticing the intricate braids in his beard, unlike Alvin, who wasn't the most hygienic. The chief of Berk looked rather...trustworthy. I couldn't start that though, I couldn't tell myself to trust this man, only to find out that he's bad, like Alvin...who had found me sick and weak.

_Flashback_

_ I laid on the floor of my small boat, feeling sicker with every sway from the waves. I felt chills go down my back from the coldness of the sea breeze. I became more alert when I felt the boat slide up onto land. I laid there, unable to pick myself up. _

_ I went rigid when I heard voices near my boat, that kept getting closer. _

_ "Hey Alvin, there's a boat over there," One male said. _

_ "Oh really?" Alvin I presumed replied," Why don't we go an check it out?"_

_ I laid there and tried to move but when I barely got myself off the floor I fell back down into a coughing fit. _

_ "You hear that? There's someone in there," Alvin said in a hushed tone. _

_ The blinding sunlight that shone on my face was blocked out when a burly bearded man stood above me. _

_ "Well would you look at that? A girl," Alvin I guessed, said. _

_ I reached my hand up to block out the sun more before mumbling quietly," Help..."_

_ "Oh, you're sick aren't you?" Alvin asked. _

_ I nodded weakly, letting my hand fall before Alvin leaned down and scooped me up in his arms," Well, let's get you better."_

_ I let my head rest on Alvin's shoulder, too weak to question or fight anything. _

"Why?" I asked him once I was out of my memory.

"What?" He said.

"Why...why did you help me, why are you helping me?" I asked him.

"What do you mean? I couldn't just leave you there to die, I'm not an Outcast for Thor's sake," He said letting out a chuckle at the end.

I went rigid when he mentioned the Outcasts," R-right."

"Anyhow, I hope I'm not coming on too strong, don't want to invade your personal space right away," He said as he tied the knot, finishing fixing the stitches.

"It's okay, I would expect you to be curious," I told him as he stood up and fetched a new wrap for me.

"How old are you?" He asked from across the room.

"I'm 32," I said to him.

"And you've always been on your own?" He asked me as he came back over, kneeling next to the bed.

"Yeah, from since I was about 13, that was around the time my parents passed," I told him lowering my eyes and at the same time I questioned if I should even be telling him any of this.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know," I cut him off, not needing to hear his pity.

I watched him as he finished the wrappings, moving however he needed me to for him to securely put on the bandage.

Laying my head back I realized that I felt tired again, I hated being so tired all the time, but until I built my strength back up I would probably be rather fatigued all the time.

I looked up when Stoick stood back up and put his hands on his sides letting out a breath," Well, you look tired, so get some sleep and when you wake up I'll get you some food, because I'm sure you're hungry."

"Thank you again Stoick," I said to him sliding down further in the bed.

There was an awkward moment before Stoick cleared his throat and went to leave," Stoick wait!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Would you please...stay in here?" I asked him uneasily.

"Uh, sure, if you really want me to," He said a surprised look on his face.

"T-thanks," I said a little embarrassed that I had asked this man, that I barely knew, to stay in my room while I slept. Yeah, I'm entirely too desperate for someone.

I curled up as comfortable as I could underneath the blankets and started to let myself relax, knowing that I would be safe from Alvin while Stoick was in the room.

Before I fell asleep all I remembered was listening to Stoick as he told me stories of his past and who he was. And with how I was then, I couldn't have been happier to have someone tell me stories, giving me the sense that he was started to trust me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So here's chapter 4! And FYI, there is most likely going to be a flashback in a lot of chapters! Just so you guys know!**

* * *

I woke up later on the evening, maybe a few hours later, and even though it wasn't a long amount of time, it was the best rest I had in forever. I rubbed my eyes and blinked to adjust to the candle light in the room.

I looked over to my right to see Stoick, sound asleep in the chair next to me. I let a smile show, he had his arms crossed and was slumped forward, his helmet tipped down. It was a nice change to see a man look so, vulnerable. I realized I was watching him sleep when my stomach growled and I was reminded that I was starving.

I didn't want to wake him just for my needs and he looked rather peaceful. On the other hand though, I didn't want to hear him asking me later about why I didn't wake him up. So I went with option one and decided to wake Stoick up. I pushed myself up until I was sitting up and hesitantly reached over until my hand rested on his arm and I shook him lightly.

He became conscious nearly immediately, blinking his green eyes until they rested on me," Aurora, you're awake, how do you feel?"

"Well it's only been a few hours but...I woke up because I'm kinda hungry," I told him my voice quieting at the last part.

"Oh, of course, I told you I would get you food," He said pushing himself to stand and walk out of the room.

I wait for about ten minutes until Stoick came back in the room holding a plate and a mug filled with water. He set the mug down on the table next to the bed and handed me that plate of food. I thanked him before beginning to eat, I was starving.

As I ate though I glanced over at Stoick, who looked as if he wanted to ask me something and I figured that, despite my uneasiness, I would probably have to force myself to tell Stoick about Toothless.

"Uh, Stoick?" I said quietly and he looked over at me," I uh, didn't get here by boat."

"What do you mean?" He asked me his brow furrowing.

"Before you say anything just hear me out," I said setting the plate on the table," I...I ride...a dragon."

Stoick looked at me for a moment, his expression unreadable," What?"

I swallowed hard and nodded," It's true."

"You...ride...a dragon?" He asked me with disbelief.

"Yes, my dragon, he been staying right around your home, watching me and protecting me," I told him.

"Are there any other lies you would like to clarify?" He asked me sitting up straight.

"Probably, but...I don't think it's things you need to worry about," I told him," And before you even insinuate anything, no, I was not sent here by anyone, nor am I here to do any harm to your village."

"I want to trust you, so I'm going to trust for now," He said to me, still seeming a bit uneasy about what I had just told him.

"Thank you Stoick," I said to him, feeling relieved," Could you help me outside?"

"Why?" He questioned.

"I need to go see Toothless," I said.

"Who?" He asked, confused.

"That's my dragon, his name is Toothless," I explained.

"Oh, I see, alright come on, I'll help you," He said to me, helping me up.

When I stood, I felt my legs searing with pain. One ankle had been badly bruised, possibly sprained, most likely from when Toothless and I crashed. I immediately tensed when I felt Stoick's arm wrap around my waist to support me so that while I walked I didn't fall. No one else had ever been so physically close to me other than Alvin.

Obviously Stoick felt me tense up," Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shook my head," No you're fine Stoick, just a little nervous to be walking."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I'm right here," Stoick said in a calming tone.

Those words echoed in my head and I remembered that Alvin had said those same words to me when he first found me and was nursing me back to health.

_Flashback_

_ I laid in a bed, sweating and coughing hard. I shifted my blurred gaze over to Alvin who was putting a wet cloth on my forehead to try and get rid of my fever. _

_ "W-why are you...helping me..?" I asked in a quiet raspy tone. _

_ "Well, we couldn't just leave a beautiful women like yourself to just die out there," He said to me his voice quiet. _

_ "Th-thank you..." I muttered. _

_ "Of course, I'll be right back, going to get more water," He said and I felt fear sink in and I called out to Alvin._

_ "No..! Wait...please...don't leave..me," I said slowly. _

_ He came back over next to my bedside, a soft look on his face, and he took my hand in his," Don't worry, you'll be fine, I'm right here."_

It was during those times that I actually trusted Alvin, before I knew how he really was.

"Aurora? Aurora!" I looked up at Stoick to see a worried look on his face as he called to me.

"Uh ya, sorry, what?" I replied after a moment.

"Do you know where...Toothless, is?" He asked me.

"Um, yeah, he's behind your house," I told him as we walked out the door.

"Great, there's been a dragon taking up refuge behind my house," He muttered.

"Don't worry Stoick, he wouldn't have hurt you, not with me there," I told him as we arrived to the back of his house.

We stopped and he released my waist but held his hand out for me to balance on," Toothless bud! Come down here, please!"

I watched for a moment until in the moonlight I saw his head poke up and his green eyes were illuminated.

He hopped down from the cliff side in three swift motions. He rounded clear of Stoick growling at him, probably not sure if he was any threat to himself or me.

"Don't worry bud, he won't hurt us," I said glancing back and forth between the two," Toothless, this is Stoick, and Stoick, this is Toothless."

"He's...a Night Fury?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, the only one as far as I know," I told him going over to Toothless rubbing his head affectionately.

"How long have you had him?" Stoick asked me, slowly approaching Toothless who growled at him.

"About 11 years maybe? That sound right Toothless?" I asked him and he made a noise in reply.

"Wow, long time," He said studying the beast.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without him," I said softly patting his head lightly.

"All these years I spent thinking that dragons were always our enemies, then you show up, with you as a pet," He said stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"I don't consider him to be a pet, he's my best friend, he's the only one who's ever always been there for me...protected me from those who wouldn't," I regretted the last part immediately, I knew my heart yearned to tell someone about my past and what's happened to me, but I've only known Stoick for a day. Maybe once I've come to know him better...maybe.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Nothing, I just saying, he's the only one," I said then changed the subject," Well, bud, let's look at your tail."

I limped around Toothless, using his body for support and got on my knees to inspect his tail. I found that it was badly bent and torn a bit.

I frowned knowing that Toothless and I couldn't leave until it was fixed," Well, his tail is pretty messed up...I'm gonna need to repair it."

"Well, if I'm gonna let you use our forge, I'm going to have to tell the village about Toothless," He told me crossing his arms.

"What...what if they try to hurt him?" I asked uneasily.

"They may not like it at first, and I'm not promising that they won't treat all that great, but I'm sure they would warm up to you," Stoick told me his face lightening.

"I wouldn't have thought for them to think any other way," I told him, my shoulders slumping at the idea that I would be hated again. I was just now starting to like how nice Stoick was to me, guess that was too good to be true.

I looked up and saw Stoick reach forward to me, a blank expression on his face. I instinctively flinched at the movement and his face became confused," Did I...do something?"

I just stared at him unable to speak," Did you think...I was going to hit you?"

I was frozen and I couldn't speak but I knew I had to say something, so I forced myself to talk," N-no, of course not! I...I don't know, I just instinctively moved...I guess."

"Well...alright...if you're sure, then let's go inside," He said to me still unsure.

"Okay...uh, Toothless, just stay out here bud, it would be safer for both of us," I said to him stroking his head affectionately, he groaned in reply and nudged me gently.

I chuckled quietly before turning back to Stoick who was standing there watching me. I smiled slightly at him before he realized that he had to help me back into the house. He shook himself out of his daze before bounding over to me and wrapping his arm back around my waist. I slipped my around as far around his waist as I could, grasping onto the large belt that was there.

Once inside the house I figured out that it was fairly late still, so when I got on the bed with Stoick's help I laid back closing my eyes and drifting off. I could sleep a little better now knowing that Toothless would be alright and that soon we could get off this island before the inevitable happened and I became attached.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So I got this idea, I think the next chapter I might put in third person POV and go over to Outcast Island, to see how Alvin is and feels. Anyways here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

Two days later was the amount of time I had to wait to be able to get out of Stoick's house. Stoick had tried to not be gone for too long, but he was chief and he had people to take care of. But in the times that he was there, I had gotten to know him pretty well, though I couldn't tell him much about my past, I still told him simple things.

Gobber had visited both those days too and he seemed like a good man, a little goofy, but still good. It was nice to get to know who I would be working around in the forge too. I had gotten my clothes back finally too.

It was now the day that I would be able to start working in the forge, it was also the day that Stoick told the village about me and Toothless. Was I nervous? Of course, but I wouldn't tell him that.

So after going through the struggle of getting dressed, I got out of the bed and went down the stairs slowly to eat with Stoick.

As we sat there and ate, I realized that I was starting to get attached. Not to this village, but to Stoick, he was the one I had be around the most and despite my uneasiness, I knew I trusted him. To an extent, not with all my dark secrets from my past trust, just he's not gonna kill me trust.

I was shaken out of my daze when Stoick spoke," You sure do day dream a lot."

I looked up at him," Yeah, I guess I do."

"Well, today is the day, are you nervous?" He asked me," Are you done with your plate."

I clasped my hands under the table tightly," Yeah I'm done and not really, it's not like I haven't experienced something like this before."

"You have a troubled past, don't you?" He asked me after taking the dishes away.

I looked down," I guess you could say that."

"It's unbelievable to think that a beautiful woman like yourself has had it so hard," Stoick said sitting back down across from me.

"Well, what's happened happened," I said shrugging.

"You shouldn't just accept it," He said.

"What?"

"I mean...whatever has happened to you, you don't deserve it, I can tell your a good person and...and I guess what I'm saying is...you have a place here, you've earned my trust," He said and I couldn't believe it.

Why would Stoick trust someone who won't even tell him about what's happened in here past? Has he really come to trust me enough to live in his village? I knew I couldn't stay, even though my conscious screamed at me to take this opportunity to be safe, I couldn't. I couldn't put Berk and more importantly Stoick in danger, who knows what Alvin would do to get to me. Yes, I felt safe with Stoick, but Alvin would destroy this village.

"Thank you Stoick, really, but...I think it would be safer for all of you...if I left, once Toothless' tail is fixed," I told my entire body saddening.

"I understand, just know that if you need somewhere, just come to Berk," He told me again, reaching across the table and taking one of my smaller hands in his own larger one.

I smiled sadly at him, knowing that eventually I would have to leave the comfort of his home and his hospitality.

After a moment he broke the silence," Well, we should get going, I've got a long day and I'm sure you'd like to get working."

"Right," I said quietly, standing and following Stoick outside.

Gobber had already gather everyone together for the announcement. So the villagers were all standing around where Stoick stood in front of them and I stood to his side.

"Alright everyone! You all know how I found this woman on our shores and she was wounded," He started and everyone started whispering," Anyways, she came here with something unbelievable really, but I've seen it myself."

He looked over at me for a second before continuing," She rides a dragon, a Night Fury."

There were gasps and people started raising their voices and complaints.

"Now I know that you all think this is preposterous, but I trust her and she could not leave either way," He said and went to continue but some old man interrupted.

"Now Stoick! Don't you think it's a little suspicious? A woman washes up on our shore and she rides a dragon? I think it'd be best to be rid of her now!" The old man called out and I swallowed hard shirking back behind Stoick.

"Mildew, as I said before, I know that you all want her to just leave, but she can't leave until she repairs her dragons tail," Stoick explained.

"It doesn't matter! We can make her leave either way, put her on a boat and kill the Night Fury!" He yelled out and I went rigid at the idea that he wanted to kill Toothless.

Before Stoick could speak though I stepped forward," Please! I'm the one who rides the dragon, he's no harm, I promise you all that. All I need to to rapid his tail and I'll be on my way, I figured that you all wouldn't trust me, but I swear on my life and Toothless' life that we mean no harm!"

Mildew stared at me for a moment before muttering under his breath and pushing his way out of the crowd. I sighed in relief, figuring that he had given up.

"Then it's settled, Aurora will be using the forge to make the repairs she needs to, I don't want to hear anyone making any complaints!" Stoick told them before dismissing them.

I stepped back again and let my strong posture fall down to slouch. I felt Stoick's hand rest lightly on my shoulder and I looked up to him smiling softly at me," I told you it would be fine, Mildew is just a little...difficult."

"A little? I won't have to see him a lot will I?" I asked.

"Probably not, we built his house far away from the village, so I wouldn't worry about him," He said moving to my side and resting a hand on my back," Now, if you'll come with me, I'll show you the forge."

I agreed and walked with him to the forge, where Gobber was working one sharpening a sword.

He stopped his work and turned to look at us," Oh, good to see you survived that little meeting Mildew wasn't being all that nice this morning."

"I know Gobber, I was there," Stoick replied an agitated look on his face," Anyways, Gobber if you could please just help Aurora around the forge and help with anything if she needs it."

"Oh, sure Stoick," Gobber agreed.

Stoick turned back to me," Is there anything else you need before I go?"

"Yes actually, I kinda need Toothless to get measurements and stuff," I told him.

"Oh, right, Toothless," He said," Well, you can have in the forge as long as he doesn't destroy anything!"

"Don't worry, he won't," I told him before I went and got Toothless from behind Stoick's house.

Walking back to the forge was Toothless was filled with glares and growls. I was relieved to finally reach the safety of the forge and I pulled Toothless inside making him sit in one spot.

He tried to move around but after holding him in place for a minute he calmed and laid down.

"So...this is the Night Fury?" Gobber asked.

"Oh, yeah, Gobber, this is Toothless," I said gesturing to Toothless," And Toothless, this is Gobber."

Gobber hesitantly reached for to pet Toothless, only to be growled at," Now Toothless, Gobber is a friend."

He relaxed and pushed his head forward and connected it was Gobbers hand," See, he's no danger, he won't hurt you."

Gobber pulled his hand away quickly after, still not completely comfortable with touching a dragon. I smiled at Gobber before going around Toothless and started taking the measurement if his tail.

While drawing out the tail and writing the measurements, I slowly drifted off into another memory.

_Flashback_

_ I stood in the middle of the rocky terrained area of Outcast Island, tightening the straps of Toothless' saddle. I had finally decided that it was time to show Alvin, it would be a good change if they could be like me and train the dragons instead of killing them. _

_ "Alright bud, let's go, and just incase something goes wrong, I want you to run don't stop for me, you run and hide," I told him hugging his head," I won't let anything happen to you Toothless."_

_ He nudged me gently, affection shining in his eyes. A part of me feared that something would wrong and that something would happen to Toothless. But his caring green eyes gave me confidence in myself and in him, I had already made plan B, which was Toothless and I leave Outcast Island forever._

_ "Okay bud," I said climbing on his back," Let's go."_

_ Toothless flew off the ground in one swift motion and then we were flying. We made out way over to Alvin's house, where Toothless landed behind it and we sat quietly for a moment. I looked at Toothless and he gave me a look that said 'come on, do it'._

_ I frowned then spoke up," Hey, Alvin!"_

_ "What is it Aurora?! I was busy with-," He paused when he came out the back door," Dragon!"_

_ I saw him reach for his axe and Toothless growled," Alvin no! He won't hurt you!"_

_ He stopped and looked up at me, axe in hand," What do you mean?"_

_ "I trained him Alvin, he listens to me, he's my friend," I told him._

_ He was silent before he started to chuckle," That's ridiculous."_

_ "I'm serious Alvin," I said to him my teeth clenched._

_ His expression changed from disbelief to anger and I felt my stomach twist, this wasn't working out the way I was wanting it to. My heart started beating faster when Alvin started making his way over to me and Toothless, wh was growling as the large man approached._

_ "Toothless don't, you'll just make it worse," I whispered to him and he stopped looking back at me with a sad look._

_ I gasped when I felt Alvin clench my arm in his fist and I was thrown onto the ground," I never thought that you would really do this. Befriending the Vikings largest enemy!"_

_ "Alvin...please stop...this can help us, you wouldn't have to fight and lose men to the dragons, you could train them," I said to him in a pleading voice._

_ "No I don't want to train them! The only thing I want to do to them is kill them and be rid of them," He snarled at me._

_ I stared at him, horrified at what he might do," I tell you what I'm gonna do, this dragon is going to be caged for now and if you want to live, then I better watch you cut his heart out."_

_ I just looked at him unable to speak at what he had just told me. I wouldn't do it though, I couldn't, killing Toothless was out of the question," I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you one day to decide whether it's you or the dragon."_

_ He locked up Toothless and I was thrown into his room, where he locked me in and I started planning Toothless and I's escape._

I shook myself out of my daze as I finished the measurements and when to sit down at the area Gobber had told me to work in. The forge was rather warm, most likely from all the heat from the fires.

I had worked late into the night, drawing out more detail in the design of his tail. One thing I worked the hardest on was making sure that it would be tough, so if something like this happened again, we wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Uh, Aurora?" I looked over at the voice to see Gobber behind me.

"Oh, hey Gobber, do you need something?" I asked him.

"Uh, no, just came to tell ya goodnight, it's quite late you know?" He said to me.

"Oh, right I know, once I finish here I'll get out of here, night Gobber," I said to him.

"Night Aurora!" He said with a wave of his hand then he was gone.

Once I was sure he was gone I turned back to my work and cleaned it up for the night. I looked back at Toothless who was dozing off behind me. I smiled at him, happy to see that he was content with it here.

I figured I wouldn't invite myself back into Stoick's house, so after blowing out the candle in the forge I walked over to Toothless who looked up at me tirdly before opening his wings up, letting me curl up in the safety of his wings and then drifting off to sleep in te now cold forge.

* * *

**Well? How was that? Tell me by review or PMing me, what ever you want! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So this chapter is going to be in third person POV over on Outcast Island! But it isn't going to be that long, because I just don't have a lot of dialog planned out for Alvin and I'm not very good at third person POV. Don't flame me please! **

* * *

Alvin clenched his fists tightly as he walked back to his home from sending out another ship to search for Aurora. Once inside he sat down and started thinking about how he would punish her once he found her again.

Deep in thought Alvin was when a knock sounded on the door," What is it?!"

The door opened and Savage came in, cowering slightly," Alvin, I came to talk to you about searching for Aurora."

Alvin stood up and looked at him," What about her?"

"We are losing a lot of men and ships trying to find her, I'm thinking maybe you should consider letting it go," Savage told him.

Alvin was furious at what Savage was suggesting, he slowly stepped forward until he was directly in front of Savage and then pushed him back with every other word he said," I will never let her go, she is mine! Do you understand that Savage?"

Savage shrunk back instantly," Y-yes! Of course Alvin! Stupid of me to even suggest the idea! I'll go and organize more search parties if you'd like?"

Alvin let an evil grin show on his face," There's a good man, why don't you go and do that. And if I ever hear of such an idea from you or anyone else, I will kill you and fees you to the dragons."

Savage shook his head vigorously," O-of course! I'll go now!"

Savage scurried out of the room, regretting ever even going there and telling his thought to Alvin. He would make sure to tell everyone else to not do the same as him, of they'd be killed for sure.

Alvin walked back around to his chair and sat back down. He stared at the fire and remembered how Aurora was before she found that dragon. He would've courted her properly to win her, not have her how she is now, defiant and disobedient.

That dragon, Alvin thought, that dragon is the problem and if I kill the dragon, then Aurora will go back to her weak self.

Alvin smiled evilly to himself, knowing now what to do. He didn't care if that dragon was the only Night Fury in existence, he would kill it, in front of Aurora. To prove to her that she was weak and helpless.

Alvin stood and walked out of his house and made his way to find Savage, who was talking to a group of men about what had just happened to him.

"Savage!" Alvin yelled at him.

Savage spun around and went wide eyed, thinking that he was coming to kill him," Alvin, please I'm sorry!"

Alvin grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him away to talk to him," Shut up you idiot, I'm not here to kill you."

"Y-you're not?"

"No, I came to tell you my new plan," Alvin told him.

"And it is?" He asked hesitantly.

"Not only are you going to capture Aurora, you are going to get the dragon too," He said.

"What? Why?" Savage asked, fear in his voice.

"Because I'm going to kill it, if I kill the dragon then Aurora will fa weak at my knees," Alvin said," Now, do you understand?"

"Of course Alvin, I understand," Savage said.

"Good," Alvin said turning to leave.

"Alvin!" A voice yelled and Alvin turned around to see that a ship had returned.

"What is it now?!" Alvin said, clearly irritated.

"We've caught wind of where the girl is!" One man said running up to him.

Alvin smiled then started laughing," This is perfect, what about the dragon? Did you hear anything about it?"

"No sir,"

"Well, she wouldn't have gone too far without it," He said," Where is it that she may be?"

"Berk,"

Alvin laughed harder now," Oh this is perfect, I'll be able to get Aurora back and say hello to my old pal Stoick. Ready the ships, for war, Stoick will not give up a helpless female without a fight, we must be ready. We leave in one week."

"But Alvin, what if she leaves Berk in that time?" Savage asked.

"She won't, I injured her, and I know she's going to get attached and think that people on Berk will actually care about her, so trust me, she won't," Alvin told him.

"If you say so," Savage said.

Alvin turned and walked away," You're going to regret giving her shelter Stoick, just at wait."

* * *

**So there's chapter 6 I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think in a review or a PM! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So here we are back in first person POV! Thank god too, because I write way better in first person! Enjoy!**

* * *

When I woke up my back ached and my body was shivering. Even surrounded by the safety of Toothless' wings I was still freezing. I frowned and started stretching myself out, feeling my sore back pop several times. I heard Toothless make a small noise and slowly open his wings up, to reveal him looking down at me sleepily.

"Morning bud," I said groggily to him.

He made a noise in reply and I smiled at him before climbing out of his wings, allowing him to stretch a little. I stopped for a moment when I heard voices outside the forge and I recognized them to be Stoick and Gobber.

"Where'd you last see her Gobber?" Stoick asked him.

"I told you Stoick, last night in the forge, she was working on things and she told me she'd go to bed soon," Gobber said as he unlocked the forge.

"Do you think she left? What if she left Gobber?" He asked him quickly.

"Stoick, why are you so concerned?" Gobber asked him.

"I-I don't know, she's just, she's still injured and who knows what could happen!" He exclaimed and I furrowed my brow confused at what Stoick was saying.

"Oh! I see what's happening here Stoick!" Gobber exclaimed.

"What? No, no, no! Not what you are thinking Gobber!" Stoick said.

"Yeah yeah, don't want to hear your excuses Stoick, now, I have things to do," Gobber said and he then opened the door revealing me standing beside Toothless

It was an awkward silence for a couple minutes until Gobber cleared his throat and spoke," Oh, I forgot my other hand back home, I'm gonna go get it."

My eyes followed Gobber until he disappear and I shifted them back to look at Stoick who was looking at me with a dumbfounded look on his face.

He suddenly shook out of it and walked forward before reaching forward and putting his hands on my shoulders," Where were you last night?"

"I was here," I told him still confused about what was happening.

"Did you sleep here? In the forge?" I nodded," Why didn't you come back up to my house."

"I just, didn't want to intrude, or you know, be more of a burden than I already was," I said to him look down.

He chuckled softly," You're not a burden Aurora, I took you in with the intention of housing you until you were healed."

"But why?! Why would you want to take me in, no one should want to take me in, I'm not wanted anywhere," I shouted, my voice quieting at te end.

"It's my job as chief to take care of all people on Berk, unless the pose as a threat," He said to me.

"What if I pose as a threat? With Toothless, the only Night Fury in existence, shouldn't I pose as a threat? As chief, shouldn't you lock me up in your dungeons, and kill Toothless? That would probably make your village happier that allowing me to stay here alive," I said to him.

"Why didn't I do that? Because I want to trust you, a part of me does, and if you want me to trust you, then prove it," He told me.

"I do want to trust you Stoick, my mind is...is screaming at me to trust you or anyone, but everything else is telling me to back away," I explained sinking down into a chair.

"Then how can I prove to you that you can trust me?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know, I...I think that in time, I will figure it out," I told him looking up to see him kneeled in front of me looking at me softly," Stoick, don't think it's something about you that's keeping me from trusting you, it's...it's just the people and things from my past that are keeping a strong grip on me, I'm sorry."

I tensed when Stoick wrapped me in a warm embrace and pulled me flush against his chest. I could hear my heart beating loud in my head and I had my eyes shut tightly.

I slowly forced myself to relax and level my breathing as Stoick rubbed soothing circles on my back. I pressed my face against his chest, telling myself mentally that this wasn't Alvin, that this was Stoick the Vast, and he was nothing like Alvin.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Aurora, and know that you are safe here, with the people of Berk and...and with me," Stoick whispered quietly.

I felt a little sad when Stoick pulled away from the embrace and stood up clearing his throat and putting his hands on his sides," Well, I'm sure you have things you need to do and I have things to do as well."

"Um, yeah," I said still in shock about what had happened.

I watched Stoick as he headed for the door but he stopped and turned back to look at me," And do me a favor Aurora, come to my house tonight instead of sleeping here in the forge. If it makes you comfortable, Toothless can come in too."

I smiled gratefully at him," Thank you Stoick, I will."

He smiled before disappearing out of the forge and shortly after Gobber came into the forge.

"Good morning lass," Gobber said.

"Morning Gobber," I said to him shaking out of my daze.

"Good to see you survived Stoick, what did he say to ya?" He asked.

"He just asked why I didn't come up to his house last night," I told him shrugging.

He nodded," I see."

"Well, I got the designs all planned out, so is it okay if I start building everything today?" I asked him.

"Well of course, that's why you're using the forge isn't it?" He said.

"Oh yeah, just making sure," I told him.

He just chuckled and moved to do whatever work he had to do. I got up and walked over to all the equipment in the forge and grabbed materials before starting my work.

I started the fire in the forge and started heating the metal piece I had and sat back staring into the fire and mulling over what was happening to me and I knew it had to stop.

I was falling for Stoick.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

** So here's chapter 8, hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

I worked hard in the forge all day, mostly on the things for Toothless but every once in a while I would stop and help out Gobber. I stood back and wiped the sweat off my forehead looking over the work I had done today. I reached down and rubbed my sore side, I had been moving so much that it was causing it to hurt. Toothless nudged me gently when he saw the slightly pained look on my face.

"I'm fine bud, really, just hurts a little," I told him," I'm gonna step outside for a minute, you just stay here."

He tilted his head at me and smiled before steeping outside of the forge feeling the cold breeze refresh me instantly. I heard someone grunting and muttering, I looked over to see it was an older lady trying to pick up large sacks of flour. I walked over to her and bent down a little to look at her face.

"Would you like some help?" I asked her.

She gasped and stepped back," You're the dragon rider!"

"Yes, but I'm not going to hurt you," I told her.

She stared at me for a moment before I decided to just help her anyways. I stepped forward and grabbed a sack of flour in each hand before tossing them over my shoulder.

"Where do they go?" I asked her.

She pointed a shaky hand inside her house and I then made my way in and set them down on the floor, brushing my hands off afterwards.

"Thank you," The old lady said quietly.

"It's no problem," I said to her smiling then exiting the house.

When I got out I look over at the forge to see Stoick leaned against the wall and watching me with a warm smile. I instantly felt my chest tighten and my face heat up, I forced myself to continue walking until I was standing in front of him.

"You see? Keep that up and everyone will love you, you just have to prove that you're good," Stoick told me resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm getting there Stoick," I told him.

He smiled at me and I tried to shake off the warm fuzzy feelings I was getting," Well, I've got a little more work I want to do."

"Well, it's getting a little late, so come

on up when you're finished and I'll have dinner," He told me.

"Okay, I will," I said as he went and walked away.

I went back in the forge and finished sewing the last few seams on the fabric for Toothless' tail. I was tying the last knot when I heard an explosion then yelling.

"Dragon attack!"

I looked over at Toothless who was crouched and growling. I went over to him and rubbed his head," Don't worry bud, I need you to stay here."

He grabbed my shirt between his teeth and looked at me with pleading eyes," I'm not going to kill any bud, just trust me."

He released me and I ran out of the forge and looked around at the chaos. Dragons flew over head the village spitting fire everywhere and I watched as the other Vikings used axes, swords and other weapons to kill or capture the dragons.

I ran around frantically trying to figure out what I could do. I saw a small child running away from a Monstorous Nightmare, all lite up with flames. He tripped and fell before scooting back into a corner where the dragon went in for the kill.

I jumped in front of the kid and the Nightmare stopped for a second. I reached my hand out in front of the dragon and he slowly relaxed before pushing his head forward, allowing my hand to rest on his nose.

"That's it, now go on home and bring your friends with you," I said to him and he backed up before letting out a mighty roar and flying away. Shortly after the rest of the dragons followed him.

"Wow, that was amazing! How did you do that?" The boy behind me asked.

"You just have to let the dragon know you can trust him, what's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Gustav!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well Gustav," I said kneeling down," Now you know that killing dragons isn't the only way to stop them, we can train them, just like I trained mine."

"You trained...a dragon?" He asked me with bewilderment.

"Yep, do you wanna see him?" I asked and got a vigorous head shake in reply," Toothless! Bud come on out here!"

I looked back and watched as Toothless bounded out of the forge and came over to me. He growled quietly when he saw Gustav but I quieted him.

"Toothless, this is Gustav, he was curious about you. Don't worry though, he's no harm," I told him.

"What kind of dragon is he?" Gustav asked me peeking around Toothless.

I turned while scratching under Toothless' chin," He's a Night Fury."

"But no ones every lived to tell about them!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I did, and what I've learned from Toothless is that we need to change, we could all train dragons, have them help us," I said to Gustav turning my gaze upwards towards the pinkish blue sky. I then remembered how I had to go up to Stoick's to eat," Oh, it was great talking to you Gustav, but I have to get going, Stoick wants me back at his house for dinner."

"You get to have dinner with the chief?" He asked me curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"Well, I'm staying with the chief, he's the one who saved me," I told Gustav.

"Chief Stoick is the kind of Viking I want to grow up to be!" Gustav told me a bright smile on his face.

"He's a good one to look up to, Stoick is an amazing man," I said feeling my chest tighten up and my face heat up again from talking so fondly of Stoick.

"Well, I gotta go help my parents, nice talking to you!" He exclaimed before running off.

I stood up and tried to shake my fuzzy feelings off myself before turning to Toothless who was looking at me with a look that said 'I know what you're up to'.

"Ha ha Toothless, but no, you know that I can't give in to myself," I told him and he shook his head," Anyways, why don't we head up to said Vikings' house?"

He moved signaling for me to jump on his back and I did so before he bound across the distance of the village to Stoick's house. Toothless came to a stop in front of the door and I hopped off," Come on Bud."

He followed me hesitantly, not sure why he was allowed inside the house," Don't worry Stoick said you could come in with me."

He perked his ears up and followed me inside. I walked into the house to see Stoick stoking the fire up.

"Hi...Stoick," I said quietly standing in the room.

He turned and looked at me," Oh good, you came tonight!"

"Of course, I told you I would," I said to him.

"I know I know, well come over and sit down, I've got dinner ready," He told me.

Stoick watched me tentatively as I sat down at the table before he sat down across from me. He served dinner and we both ate in silence, the food was surprisingly good and I found that I must've been hungry because I finished before Stoick.

"Did you have enough?" He asked me after a moment.

"Oh, yeah, it was really good Stoick, thank you," I said to him.

"No problem, happy to have some company during dinner time," He told me.

He smiled and before I could do anything he had picked up the dishes and taken them away. I frowned at not helping him but I wasn't going to argue. I looked at him when he came back in the room and spoke.

"Well, I've got a nice fire going, do you want to come sit down?" He asked me.

"Um, sure," I said after a moment.

I stood slowly before Stoick lead me over to a bench that was against the wall in front of the fireplace. I sat down and smiled when Stoick seated himself next to me.

We sat in complete silence, enjoying the fire and the quiet of the night. It wasn't long before I started dozing off, my head dropping down. In my half asleep state I felt Stoick place a gentle arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him. I mumbled quietly but was too exhausted to make any complaints.

I moved my head so that I was pressed tighter against him and soon enough I was just about to fall into a deep sleep. It was disturbed though when I was moved and I felt myself lifted off of the bench. Out of instinct I reached forward and grabbed onto Stoick's shirt so that I wouldn't fall, though I doubted he would've let me. I felt him go up the stairs of his house before I was laid down in a bed then covered with blankets.

"Stay here with her Toothless, though I doubt you would go anywhere else," Stoick whispered to Toothless who was somewhere in the room," Goodnight Aurora."

The last thing I felt before falling into deep sleep was Stoick's thumb tracing over my cheek.

L


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**So, I'm probably going to have a couple more filler chapters then you'll get to see some exciting stuff :3**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the warm bed in Stoick's house. I sat up and stretched before freezing, remembering what had happened last night. Stoick had brought me up here, no, carried, me. The last thing I remembered what his thumb on my cheek. I reached my hand up and touched my cheek lightly, feeling my face heat up.

I looked over and saw Toothless laying down at the foot of the bed," Hey bud, good morning."

He gave me his toothless smile and a quiet noise. I smiled at him softly before swinging my legs off the bed and standing up slowly. I grabbed my fur jacket off the chair by the bed and put it on, along with my boots.

I looked back at Toothless," Just stay up here for now, Bud."

He tilted his head but stayed seated where he was and I turned to go down the stairs only to bump into Stoick's chest. I went to push myself off of him but couldn't when he grasped my arms gently.

"Whoa, are you alright?" He asked looking down at me.

My face was turning red rapidly when I replied," Uh, yeah I'm fine, didn't know you where there."

"Oh, alright, well good," He said smiling.

It was an awkward moment until he realized that he was still holding onto my arms and that I was pressed against his chest.

He immediately let go and stepped back, clearing his throat.

"So um, what happened last night?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, you fell asleep and I brought you up here...didn't think you would want to sleep down there," He told me quietly.

"Oh, well, thank you," I told him.

"It's no problem, oh, there's some biscuits downstairs if you'd like some breakfast," He told me finally shaking off the awkward feeling a bit.

"Oh, yeah I'll do that, thank you," I said to him letting a small smile show.

"Anyways, I've got things to do and I'm sure you have things to do," He said to me rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah yeah, got some work to do," I told him.

"Uh, you'll be back here tonight again right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, of course," I said as I squeezed past him, patting his muscled arm on the way.

I grabbed a biscuit on the way out and ate it on my way to the forge. When I got there I found Gobber already there, using his hammer prosthetic to straighten out a sword.

"Mornin'" Gobber said cheerfully when he noticed that I had entered the forge.

"Morning Gobber," I said as I swallowed the last of the biscuit and headed over to my work station.

I sat down and looked over everything I had done and needed to get done. I went over to where I had some parts for the stirrup cooled and I started to assemble them together. I stopped for a moment when I felt someone's gaze on me. I turned around and found that Gobber was watching me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm curious," He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"What did Stoick really talk to you about? Yesterday, in here?" He asked me.

"I told you, he wanted to know why I slept here. Nothing more," I told him, not intending to give anything away.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure that's all he said, I won't intrude on your private things with Stoick," He said raising his hands up and turning back to his work.

"Private things? What you think I'm involved with Stoick? Because I'm not, in no way am I," I told him and he just kept agreeing sarcastically.

I turned back to my work grumbling to myself. Finally though, through all my moping I got the stirrups assembled and I started to attach them to the saddle and the other parts.

"Well, Gobber, I'm done with my things for today, is there anything you need me to do?" I asked him standing with my hands on my hips.

"Oh you don't need to help me," He said over his shoulder.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," I told him.

He turned back and looked at me," Alright then, I've got a big pile of weapons that repairing over there, if you can handle it, you can fix 'em."

I looked back to where he was pointing and saw the large pile of weapons," I can do it."

"Then by all means, go for it," He said gesturing to the pile then turning back to his work.

I went over to the weapons and started making the repairs. I knew it would take probably the rest of my day. I planned to test out Toothless' new tail the next day and then if it worked I would try as hard as I could to leave.

As assumed it had taken me the entire day to finish all the repairs to all the weapons. I stretched and wiped the sweat off my forehead from the heat of the forge. Gobber had already left a little earlier I decided that it would be best to get up to Stoick's before he came looking for me.

I walked out the door and looked at Toothless who was curled up outside the forge door," Come on Bud, let's get up to Stoick's."

He made a noise then I hopped on his back and he made his way up to the large Vikings house. I jumped off his back when we got there and entired the house quietly.

"Good to see you made it," Stoick said when he saw me.

"Of course I did, I just had some things to finish for Gobber," I told him sitting down at the table.

"You helped out Gobber today?" He asked.

"Yeah, I finished everything for Toothless, so I figured I could do something useful," I said.

"You finished everything?" He questioned.

"Yes, I was thinking that tomorrow I would test it out, if that's alright with you," I said to him.

"Of course that's alright with me," He said.

I smiled at him before I started eating my food quietly and Stoick did the same. Dinner went the same as the night before, we ate in silence then we found ourselves sitting in front of the fireplace together.

"Thank you for feeding me Stoick," I said quietly.

"No problem, I like being able to eat with someone and not eat by myself. It's a nice change," He told me.

"I'm sure, it's the same for me," I told him.

"Well good, then we both like having a little change," He said to me.

"It is nice," I said and then realized that during our conversation Stoick had slipped his arm back around me.

I tensed slightly but mentally repeated that this was Stoick, not Alvin.

If I'm ever going to trust someone when I have to start allowing myself to let it go, I thought with my eyes closed before I scooted over a little bit until I pressed against Stoick slightly.

I relaxed finally and rested my head back against Stoick's arm then closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I felt the exhaustion set in and I started dozing off from the warmth of the fire and the warmth from Stoick.

"Alright, time to get you to bed," Stoick whispered before shifting and lifting me up off the bench.

I picked up my hand grasped onto Stoick's beard lightly. I felt the light bounce of Stoick going up the stairs and then he went into the guest room where I was staying.

He gently set me down on the bed and pulled the blankets over me. I was feeling sleep set in more heavily now and as I drifted off into unconsciousness I felt Stoick's hand on my face then a light kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight Aurora."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**So how will Aurora react to what Stoick did the night before? You'll find out! **

**ALSO! HUGE thank you to TheDarkInstruments! Love your reviews and I can't thank you enough! Thank you for reading and now here's chapter 10!**

* * *

I rolled over in the warm bed and pressed my face in the pillow. I took a deep breath then sighed before slowly opening my eyes. I blinked a few times then pulled my arms out and stretched them but felt cold air instantly I pulled them back in and looked down to see that Stoick's fur cloak was over me.

The memories from the night before flooded into my mind and I remembered how Stoick had kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room.

I covered my face with my hands, I knew that I was letting my feelings go to far, but I liked it. I liked having Stoick actually care for me, ever since he met me he's cared and he continues to care more and more. I was even started to care for the village as well.

I knew I shouldn't let it happen, but I was going to try and let go. I wanted to trust Stoick completely and I could only do that if I let go of my fears.

I sat up in the bed and pulled the cloak around me and buried my face in it breathing in deeply. It smelled like a combination of different things that all said Stoick, to me. After a moment I got up and grabbed my jacket quickly, before the cold air could affect me.

I snatched the cloak off the bed and came down the stairs with the soft pad of my boots. I peeked around the corner and saw Stoick sitting at the table eating a large amount of biscuits for his breakfast. Slowly, I walked up behind him and set a gentle on his shoulder that caused him to look over his shoulder at me.

"Good morning," I said to him as he looked softly in my eyes.

"Good morning," He replied after a moment.

"Um, I brought this down, figured you need it, it's cold outside," I said glancing over at fire that was blazing.

"Oh, right, forgot it was with you," He said," Should probably put it on, it is rather cold."

"Oh here let me do it," I told him, pushing lightly on his shoulder making him face forward.

I found the clips on the cloak and clipped them to the ones on him. After securing it I ran my hand down the fur," There."

"Thank you," Stoick said not facing me.

"No problem," I said quietly, feeling my own face heat up.

I came around the table and sat down across from Stoick. I glanced up at him before grabbing a biscuit and nibbling on it quietly.

Stoick cleared his throat," So, how did you sleep?"

"Um, good actually," I replied.

"That's good, you didn't get cold did you," He asked me looking up.

"No, no I was fine," I told him.

"Good good," He said after finishing his food," Well, I've got things to get done and you said you're going to test out the equipment today?"

"Oh yeah, that's my plan," I said.

"Well then, good luck and I'll see you tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight," I told him standing and head towards the door, Toothless not far behind me.

He said goodbye and I exited the house, heading down to the forge to get Toothless' saddle and tail.

I snatched it out of the forge, saying a quick hello to Gobber while I was in there. Toothless sat patiently outside the forge and tilted his head making a small noise as I came out.

"Alright Bud, let's test it out, what do you say?" I said to him and he jumped around excitedly.

I grabbed the saddle and strapped it down onto Toothless, making sure it was tight. I secured the tail before climbing onto his back and hooking myself onto the saddle for safety.

"Okay Bud, let's go," I said to him and he flew off the ground and into the sky.

I glanced back at the tail and smiled seeing that it was working beautifully. Toothless went up and up until he was in the clouds. I raised my hands up and let the go through the clouds then Toothless came back down from the clouds and we looked upon Berk.

"I really missed this Bud," I said to Toothless and he looked back at me and made a noise," We can leave now, go somewhere far away, somewhere where Alvin will never find us."

Toothless looked at me with a look that said 'Is that really what you want?"

"Toothless, you know that I want too, but we can't. I don't want to put Berk in danger, I don't want to put...Stoick in danger," I said to him.

He just shook his head and turned his attention back to his flying. I just grumbled at him always being right and knowing everything, why was my dragon more intelligent than me?

"Let's head back Bud, don't want to be gone too long," I told him.

He turned and we flew back to Berk, landing in front of Stoick's house. I glanced over when I heard a door open and I saw that it was Stoick who was exiting his house.

"Oh, hey Stoick," I said to him.

"Did you test out your things?" He asked me closing the door behind him and walking up to me.

"Yeah, we just got back," I told him.

"Good good," He said.

I smiled," Do you want to go for a ride?"

He looked shocked," Uh, well you know, I don't know that he could hold my weight and I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! C'mon!" I said to him reaching down and grabbing his hand, pulling on it to signal for him to climb on.

"Oh alright!" He exclaimed before hesitantly climbing on Toothless.

"Alright Bud, let's go," I said to Toothless and leaped off the ground and took off flying in the sky.

He was going a little crazy at first and I was startled to have Stoick holding onto my waist. I bent down," Toothless could you level it out a bit?"

He glanced back and saw my facial expression, so he straighted out and flew nice and slow.

"There we go," I said sitting up straight, only to have my back pressed against Stoick, who still had hands on my waist.

I looked up at him, seeing him look around the sky in awe," This is amazing."

"I know, I wish I could fly all the time," I said.

"Well you can now," He said to me.

"Maybe someday," I said quietly.

We flew for a while I guessed, because we started heading back at dusk. I was satisfied with how the day had gone and now I had to figure out what my next move was.

As we got back though, I had made no particular notice to the ships that were off in the distance.

Toothless landed in front of Stoick's house and we both hopped off," That was very fun Aurora, thank you."

"No thank you Stoick, for letting me work and recover here at Berk," I said to him.

"No problem, now," He said clapping his hands together," let's have some dinner."

I smiled at him," That'd be great."

So Stoick, Toothless and I all entered his house and Stoick went over and cooked up some soup. It was starting to get a little cold outside and I knew that I had to leave before winter set in.

He placed a bowl in front of me and sat down with his own across from me," Winter is coming."

I looked up at him," I know."

"You know that if it starts you and Toothless won't be able to leave?" He asked me.

"Yes, I know that," I replied.

"If it does, you are still more than welcome to stay here," He said to me and I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He smiled and we finished our soup in peace, before sitting in front of the fireplace like usual. We made small talk throughout the night and I realized that I really didn't want leave. I would wait for another day to leave, get one last good look at the village.

I sat up straight, stretched and yawned," Well, I think I'm going to turn in."

"Alright, well, I'll see you in the morning?" He asked quietly.

I nodded," Yeah."

He smiled for a moment but it disappeared when he saw me shiver," Are you cold?"

"Um, yeah just a little, I'll be fine," I replied.

"Nonsense," He said standing and in clipping his fur cloak," Take this with you tonight."

I couldn't do anything but blush when Stoick came around behind me and wrapped the cloak around me.

"There, that should keep you warm," He said.

"Thank you Stoick," I said quietly looking at the ground.

"No Aurora, thank you," He said from my side.

I gasped quietly when I felt Stoick's pointer finger on my opposite cheek. I must've turned beet red when I felt Stoick kiss my cheek lightly like the night before, except this time I was fully conscious.

I suppressed a giggle when his mustache tickled my cheek like when he pulled back away.

"Goodnight," He said to me a soft smile on his face.

"Goodnight Stoick," I replied before making my way up the stairs, clinging tightly to the cloak.

I was flustered and still uneasy at how close I was letting Stoick get to me. I didn't want to know what could happen if he found out that I was practically an Outcast. I shuddered at that thought as I laid down in the bed wrapping myself tight in the cloak.

I fell into a restless sleep, fearing about what could happen in the future. Little did I know, Alvin was already here.

* * *

**Oh no! Alvin is back and as you could tell from chapter six he is not too happy! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Now we get to the exciting stuff! I'm not going to keep you from reading it so here it is! :3**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and slowly uncurled myself from the ball I was in. I yawned and opened my eyes seeing my breath in front of me when I breathed.

I sighed and got out of the bed carrying Stoick's cloak with me. I came down the stairs and looked to see Stoick starting a fire.

"Morning," I said coming up beside him.

"Oh, good morning Aurora," He said glancing up at me then standing after he had the fire going.

"Here's your cloak, thanks for letting me use it," I said quietly.

"It's no problem," He said a small smile on his face while he took the cloak from my grasp, his fingers brushing mine.

"Would you mind?" He asked gesturing for me to put the cloak back on him.

"Oh yeah," I said taking it from him while he turned around and kneeled down for me.

I started securing the clips when Stoick spoke again," Did you look outside yet?"

"No, why?" I asked him once I finished and he stood turning to face me.

He gestured to the door and I walked over to it, opening it slowly to reveal the light blanket of snow on the ground.

"Wow," I said, fully realizing what the snow meant. Winter was setting in and I couldn't leave until it was warm enough.

"Right now though, it's not cold enough for the water to freeze over, that won't happen until later in the year," Stoick said, standing behind me.

I rubbed my arms when a light cold wind blew," It's cold."

Stoick set a hand over my hand that was on my arm and gently pushed me inside," Let's stay inside for now."

We came back inside and sat down, Stoick in his chair and myself on the bench," Don't you have things to do today, Stoick?"

"I do, but it's cold and I'm not going to worry about getting to work right away with the cold temperatures," He told me.

"Oh, makes sense," I said," On the next clear day I'll try to get out of here."

"Where will you go?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know, somewhere," I said.

"The village will miss you, you know," He said.

"Oh yeah?" I said looking over at him.

"Really, anymore the only one who complains about you is Mildew but I expect that from him. But since you've proved that they can trust you and you've helped defend us, they trust you now," He told me and I felt my heart clench as he told me this.

"C-can I tell you something?" I asked my voice cracking at the end.

"Of course," He said.

"I um..." I was trying to tell him, but my mind refused," I'm starting to trust the people here too."

He looked at me for a moment before speaking," Well, that's good, I'm happy."

I was scolding myself in my head, why couldn't I tell him? Probably because if he found out I was practically an Outcast, he would throw me out or worse, kill me. That's what I feared the most, was being killed by the man that I had to come to care about deeply.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by someone knocking or more like hitting the door. Stoick stood and walked over to the door, opening it. A man, not quite as tall as Stoick, but no less a large man, stood outside.

"Spitlout, what can I do for you?" Stoick said.

"Stoick, there were Outcasts spotted on the island this morning," Spitlout said.

"What?" Stoick asked with shock.

I felt my chest tighten and my hands started shaking along with the rest of my body going into tremors. Alvin was on the island, possibly looking for me, no he was defiantly looking for me.

I had to leave now, if Alvin were to find out that I wasn't here then he would lose interest in Berk and continue searching for me, hopefully.

I was shaking and I felt sick at the thought of what could happen if I didn't leave. Stoick's conversation with Spitlout had been tuned out so I didn't know what they were planning. I pushed myself up off the bench and felt everything start spinning before I fell back down to the floor, and everything went black.

* * *

I blinked and rubbed my eyes before looking around, seeing that I was back in bed. Or was I in bed the whole time, I hoped that that was all just a terrible dream. But my head was throbbing so that gave me a bad feeling. I jumped when I heard a door open the close with a loud slam. I swallowed hard, afraid that it was Alvin and he had found me. I closed and sunk down further under the blankets.

"Aurora?" A voice said and I looked to see that it was Stoick," Are you okay?"

I stared at him for a moment," Y-yeah, I think so."

"What happened earlier?" He asked me.

"I don't know," I said quietly.

"As long as you're alright now," He said," I just got back from a meeting up at the great hall, we are all prepared for Alvin and the Outcasts to attack."

I felt sicken again and then extremely sad, I shut my eyes and scolded myself when I felt tears leaving a burning trail down my face.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" He asked me reaching forward and brushing the tears away with his thumb.

I was choking on sobs when I finally spoke," He's here because of me."

"What?" Stoick said with disbelief.

"Alvin, he's here because of me, he wants me, that's where I came from," I explained through my sobs.

I glanced over at Stoick and my heart was broke, he had this look of complete disappointment and sorrow on his face.

"You're an Outcast?" He asked quietly.

I didn't answer, I just closed my eyes and turned my head away.

"My village would need me to kill you if they found out," He said in a hard tone," I'm going to let you off easy though, leave Berk and don't ever come back."

My heart was shattered at this point, I knew I had overstayed and that this would go badly. I should've known that Stoick would never really care about me and neither would the village.

I looked over at Stoick one last time and could see in all of his mixed emotions that a part of him was sad. But I couldn't look past the utter distrust and hatred that was there too I shook my head slightly before standing grabbing my jacket and running out of Stoick's house.

I didn't know how long I ran for, it felt like hours but I knew it wasn't. Tears blurred my vision and I couldn't see where I was going very well, I knew that Toothless would eventually find me, once he realized I was gone.

I had been broken again by another man, Stoick had made me trust him, care for him, only to have him break that.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I ran into something and fell back onto the ground. I shook my head and looked up to see Alvin standing in front of me.

"Well well well, I was starting to think that I had truly lost you, but we both know you'll never really escape me," Alvin said standing above me," All I have to do now is destroy Berk for ever housing you."

"No! Alvin please," I exclaimed getting up on my knees and grabbing onto his shirt," Please, leave Berk be, I'll go with you and stay with you if you leave Berk be."

"Very well Aurora," He said," Savage, go down to Berk and thank Stoick for handing her over. Tell him that she will be properly punished for her actions."

"Yes sir," Savage said cowering slightly before him.

He ran off in the directions think I came and I turned back to Alvin who grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up.

"Come on, we're heading back to Outcast Island," Alvin said keeping one hand tight on my shoulder," And it looks like my work is already done with that dragon of yours, he's abandoned you."

I let more tears fall as I kept telling myself in my head that Toothless wouldn't give up on me, but I knew he couldn't get to me on Outcast Island because he can't fly without me. I wanted to die at that moment, the only thing that was keeping me going was knowing that Toothless was out there and he needed me.

Alvin threw me into the Outcast ship and threw the anchor in before climbing in and we started sailing away. No one else was in the ship with us.

"You know Aurora, I never understood why you started running away, you want to explain that to me?" He asked me.

"You're a monster Alvin, the first year that I knew you I actually sort of cared about you," I explained looking him dead in the eyes even though mine were filled with tears," But then you turned evil."

"No Aurora, you were the one who turned, you took the dragons side," Alvin said a scowl on his face.

"The dragons are only bad if we force them to be! I don't understand why you can't reason with anyone," I exclaimed.

He chuckled," I used to reason with people, until I realized that reasoning got me no where."

"Alvin, you could be a good man if you just changed your ways," I said to him softly.

He gazed softened for a spilt second but immediately went back to his angry scowl. He just grunted and turned away from me. I rested my head back against the hard wood of the ship and closed my eyes, fearing what Alvin would do to me once we arrived to Outcast Island.

***Third Person POV on Berk***

Stoick had made his way down into his living area and collapsed in his chair. He looked down at his hands to see them shaking so he clenched them tightly to try and make the shaking stop.

The truth was that he didn't want to throw Aurora out, but throwing her out was better than killing her. He knew that he would have to if the village found out, he would simply tell them that she had left and that she had wanted to say goodbye to everyone. He covered his face with his large hands, he felt terrible because he had come to care deeply for her.

He wished that she had been anything other than an Outcast. He could've worked something out if she was something else, but an Outcast?

Stoick jolted when he heard a loud knock at the door," Stoick open up!"

He recognized the voice as Gobber," Come in Gobber!"

The door opened and Gobber came in with Savage in front of his hook hand," He says he just came to talk and that all the other Outcasts have left."

Stoick stood and walked over to stand in front of Savage," Well, what is it? What do you want to say?"

"Alvin sent me here to thank you," He told him.

Stoick furrowed his brow," For what?"

"For handing the girl over, that was the reason we came," He explained.

Stoick just stared at him with a hard stare.

"And he also wanted me to tell you that she'd be properly 'punished' back at Outcast Island, if you know what I mean," He said grinning at the end.

"Gobber, leave us," Stoick said.

"Okay," Gobber said before making his way out.

"What do you mean Savage?" Stoick asked once Gobber was gone.

"Alvin has his ways of showing her who's in charge," He said to Stoick.

"Do you mean that he," Stoick swallowed hard,"...rapes her?"

"You're a smart man Stoick, always have been," Savage said.

Stoick was furious, he knew now why she was so scared and nervous when she was around himself," Get out Savage, go back to Outcast Island and don't come back."

He scurried out and Stoick made sure that Gobber escorted him off Berk. Stoick decided that he would go and get Aurora back, she wasn't an Outcast, she was abused by Alvin. He stood in the middle of his house and tried to figure out what to do.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move and he looked to see Toothless was poking his head from upstairs.

Stoick slowly made his way over to the Night Fury," Toothless...Alvin took Aurora, I need you to take me to Outcast Island."

Toothless came the rest of the way down the stairs and look at Stoick then at his tail and the pedals on his saddle then back to Stoick.

"Right, the tail has to be controlled, correct?" Stoick asked him and Toothless nodded," Alright, I'm going to try, because we both want the same thing right? To get Aurora back safe?"

Toothless nodded again and Stoick led him outside the house where Gobber was just coming back," Savage is clear of the island Stoick."

"Good," Stoick said climbing onto Toothless.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Gobber asked.

"It's a long story but here's the short version, Aurora was taken by Alvin because apparently Alvin abuses her. I kicked her out because I thought she was an Outcast," Stoick explained quickly.

"So...she's not an Outcast?" Gobber asked clearly confused.

"No, I don't believe so, just trust me Gobber, I have to save her," Stoick said looking at Gobber.

Suddenly Gobber laughed loudly," Haha! I knew it! You fell for her didn't you?"

Stoick sighed and rolled his eyes," Now is not the time Gobber! I have to save her!"

"Then go Stoick, I'll watch over Berk while you're gone, you're sure you'll be alright?" He asked him.

"I'll be fine Gobber, I've got Toothless," He said before Toothless suddenly took off from the ground.

Stoick held on tightly before he realized that he had to control the tail. After about fifteen minutes of expirementing, Stoick had gotten the hang of it and was making his way to Outcast Island.

He would make things right and save Aurora, even if it meant losing his own life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**So the climax continues! I got some exciting stuff planned so I hope y'all are hungry for more!**

* * *

We arrived at Outcast Island and I was nervous or more like terrified. Even though I already had a pretty good idea of what Alvin was going to do to me. At least Berk would be safe, even though Stoick hurt me, I couldn't let Alvin destroy him and his village because a part of me still cared.

Alvin threw me out of the ship and led me threw the Outcast village. I kept my head down because I could see that everyone was watching us go through the village. We got to his house and he pushed me inside before closing the door behind him.

He approached me slowly," Aren't you happy to be home Aurora?"

I just glared at him and he got frustrated when I didn't answer him. He reached down and grabbed me by the arm before pulling me up against him. I tried looking away from him but he grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to look at him.

He smiled evilly at me before kissing me roughly. I didn't like it, I never liked it, and I prayed to Odin that it would stop.

It didn't though, Alvin just kept going kissing and biting down my neck, his rough hands finding their way under my shirt.

He had the buckle of his pants undone and was fumbling with mine when there was a large slam at the door. I looked up quickly and saw Stoick standing in the doorway.

Why was he here? Was he here because he changed his mind and decided to kill me? That's the only thing that would make sense to me at this point.

Alvin grunted in displeasure before he turned back to me and slapped me hard across the face. The initial hit burned then I hit the ground and everything went black again.

***Third person POV Alvin's House***

Stoick stood in the doorway of Alvin the Treacherous's house. His heart jumped when Alvin struck Aurora and he heard other Outcast men approaching.

Stoick turned back to Toothless," Can you keep them busy while I get her?"

Toothless nodded and turned to buy Stoick some time.

"Alvin! You're going to pay for what you've done to her!" Stoick shouted.

"Why are you here Stoick? She's not your concern, she's mine," Alvin asked.

"Because she doesn't deserve to be abused, especially by you!" Stoick said through clenched teeth.

"She does and it looks like you did the same as her and you're working with that dragon!" Alvin shouted angry that the dragon was here.

"She opened my eyes Alvin, she's right we don't have to fight the dragons anymore, but I should know that you can't be reasoned with," Stoick said approaching Alvin slowly.

"Right you are Stoick," Alvin said," Now aren't you curious, don't you want to know all the little experiences Aurora's had with me? Let's start way back when she was-"

"Enough of this!" Stoick yelled before taking Alvin's distraction as an opportunity and punched Alvin square in the face.

He fell back onto the ground holding his face and Stoick ran forward picking up Aurora in his arms.

"Toothless! Let's go now!" He yelled to the Night Fury.

Stoick climbed on Toothless and held onto Aurora tight when he flew off the ground.

"This isn't over Stoick! I hope you know what you started!" Alvin yelled from the ground.

Stoick didn't even look back, once he was sure that Toothless would fly straight without him, he looked down to Aurora.

He brushed her hair out of her face and could see that a side of her face was swollen from Alvin hitting her. He was a fool, if he hadn't judged her so quickly he might've found out what Alvin did to her and he could've saved her.

Stoick felt terrible, but at the same time he was relieved, he had gotten there just in time. A minute later and he would've raped her again.

He pulled Aurora against himself, holding her head against his chest and he buried his face in her hair. He sat like that for the rest of the trip back to Berk.

***First Person POV Back on Berk***

My head was pounding was when I woke up. What had happened? Did Alvin finish what he was a doing and I had just forgotten? Wait, no, Stoick came, but why? Alvin had hit me and then everything went black.

I brought my hands up to rub my face only to hiss in pain from what touching my face did. I lightly touched it and I could tell how swollen my face was from Alvin hitting me.

Question was where was I? I looked around and saw that I was in a large bed, there was a bowl with water and a cloth, and candles were lite in the room. Looking outside I saw it was dark outside.

I remembered that when Stoick came Toothless was with him. I looked around the room but didn't see him, where could he have gone?

I jumped when I heard the door opening and I hid under the blankets, scared that Alvin was coming to abuse me more. I closed my eyes tighter when I heard the door close and footsteps coming closer to me.

"Aurora?" A quiet voice asked.

I peeked out from under the blanket and saw Stoick sitting next to my bed. Slowly I uncovered my head and stared at Stoick, confused.

"Well, what? Did you decide to kill me after all?" I asked.

"What? No, I'm not going to kill you, I brought you back from Outcast Island," He said.

"Why? You kicked me off of Berk because I'm an Outcast, so why bring me back?" I asked him in a hard tone.

"Because I found out what Alvin did to you," He said and I froze.

"You did?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm not going to ask you to tell me, if you want to that's your choice," He told me reaching forward and tentatively taking my hand.

I tried pulling away gently but Stoick kept a grip on me," Don't worry, you don't have to be afraid, you can trust me."

"Can I? I let you get close to me and you hurt me. Goes to show what get when I let people get close..." I said.

"Aurora, it hurt me too, sending you away, please, trust me," He said quietly.

"Give me one good reason why I should," I said looking down at my hands then up at him.

I was surprised with the way Stoick was looking at me, softly and...lovingly? I was confused, Stoick should hate me but he says he doesn't.

My heart was pounding when he reached forward slowly with his other hand and rested it on my cheek, his fingers going into my hair. I let myself trust him, I could see no other negative emotions in his eyes only care and love.

"Because I love you," He said softly at last before closing the distance between us and connecting our lips in a soft gentle kiss.

For a moment I was in compete shock but finally I made myself react and kissed him back.

I reached my hands up and threaded them in his beard, holding into him tightly, hoping this wasn't just a dream. We broke the kiss and Stoick pulled my head down gently to rest on his chest where he stroked my hair gently.

"Alvin will never hurt or touch you again, I will protect you," Stoick said holding me tighter.

I pulled back a little so I could see his face before resting my hands on the sides of his face," I love you too, Stoick."

He smiled gently at me then kissed my gently once more," Get some rest, we have things to do tomorrow."

He went to stand but I grabbed his hand gently," Wait! Please, don't leave me Stoick."

He smiled again," Alright, I'll stay with you, if you want me too, this is my room after all."

I was surprised I was in his room but I didn't care at the moment. He came back over to me and laid down in the bed beside me, pulling me close to him.

I rested my head against him and curled up close to him before closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**They're FINALLY together-ish, well, I think that Stoick has established the point that he wants to be with her :3 so there will be a couple filler chapters of them being together before the next climax, can you guys guess it? Guess the next climax in the review!**

* * *

When I woke up I felt warm, my body hurt still, but I felt happy. I moved my head to the side and froze when I felt something warm and breathing against my face. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Stoick, sound asleep and holding me tightly.

I took in a shaky breath when I remembered last night. Stoick had told me he loved me and kissed me. I couldn't believe it, all this time Stoick loved me, even though he had been dropping obvious hints.

I would have to tell him what Alvin had done to me in the past, eventually. I sighed deeply as I tangled my fingers in his beard and laid my head against him.

I was startled when I felt a fingers run through my hair. But I knew that it was just Stoick, so I shifted my gaze to see Stoick looking down at me with tired eyes.

"Good morning," He said in a groggy voice

"Morning," I replied quietly.

"How did you sleep?" He asked after waking up more and he brought his hand up, caressing the side of my face.

"Good, and you?" I answered.

"Better, knowing that you are safe in my arms," He said smiling.

I chuckled," Well good."

He grinned at me," C'mere."

I complied when he pulled me up gently and kissed me softly, over and over again. I had my eyes shut tightly, everything Stoick did to me was different from Alvin.

His kisses were softer and loving, he touched me gently and with more care. The complete opposite of what I knew from Alvin, he was rough and careless, Stoick was soft and gentle with me.

Stoick and I were rather, involved with each other when we heard someone speak," Oh...I'm sorry...didn't mean to...interrupt, I'll come back later."

Stoick and I stared in horror at Gobber who was standing in the doorway of Stoick's room," Oh and you two have fun!"

"Gobber!" Stoick shouted after him, clearly embarrassed," Can you believe him! Oh I knew I should've locked the door! I'm going to have to-"

I rolled my eyes and cut him off by pulling him down, gently, by his beard and kissing him," Calm down, it's just Gobber."

"Sorry..." He said.

"Don't be sorry, just brush it off, no need to worry about him Stoick," I told him.

"Okay okay...now, where were we?" He said then leaning down slowly only to be interrupted again by Gobber entering the room.

"I should probably tell ya that Mildew is looking for you and he doesn't seem to happy," Gobber told us and Stoick groaned in distress.

"I can't do anything around here without someone needing me," He muttered as he got up from the bed and walked across the room and out the door.

I laid back in the bed and rubbed my face with my hands," So...what happened on Outcast Island?"

"You know?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I caught Stoick when he was leaving...is it true that you're an Outcast?" He asked quietly, sitting down in the chair next to me.

"In a sense Gobber, but I try to not consider myself one," I told him.

"Did you live there?"

"For a year or so yes, but things happened and I left," I explained, trying to tell him as much as I could but not everything.

"Why? Why did you live there?" He asked.

"I was very ill and they took me in, I had no one Gobber, my parents died when I was young," I told him.

"I'm sorry..." He said quietly.

"I figured being with them was better than no one, I decided that after I was well," I said.

"Did you know, who Alvin really was?" He questioned.

"At the time no, he was actually kinda nice, but then things turned bad when I found Toothless and showed Alvin," I told him.

"What's going on?" A voice said and I looked up to see Stoick walk up. How'd I not hear him walk in?

"We were just talking," I said.

"I see that," He said walking over and standing next to my bed.

"What'd Mildew want?" Gobber asked standing.

"Just complaints like usual Gobber," Stoick said reaching down to me.

I was confused at first but I realized that he wanted to hold my hand so I put my hand up onto his. He held it tightly as he spoke to Gobber.

"I didn't expect anything else, anyways, I'll be going, leave you two to your privacy," Gobber said as he made his way to the door.

Stoick watched him until the door shut behind him before he turned back to me and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's not like Gobber was going to hurt me," I told him.

"Yes I know that, I just heard you guys talking and I could tell it was about your past. I just didn't want him to get into anything to painful," He said resting his hand against my cheek.

I closed my eyes and leaned against his hand," Don't worry, I controlled what I talked about."

"Will you ever tell me?" He asked me.

"Of course I'll tell you, just...not right now...I have to really force my entire self to trust you with those secrets," I told him.

"When you're ready, you can tell me, I'll always be here to listen and comfort you," He whispered to me, pressing his forehead to mine.

I reached up and set my hands on the sides of his face before trailing them down through his beard. He leaned forward and kissed me quickly and softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head down against his shoulder. I felt him reached around and grasp my thigh then pulled me up so that I was sitting his lap. He held my tightly and I never let go of him.

He moved so that he was sitting up against the wall, still holding me tightly," Tell me about your parents, Aurora."

I opened my eyes and picked my head up to look at him," You want to know about my parents?"

He nodded," If you want to tell me."

"Well, when I was about 11 or 12, my tribe, I don't even remember what it was anymore. Anyways, we were attacked one night by the Berserkers, my parents fought and left me at our house. A while later after the battle I ventured out, when I was sure that it was safe, and I found them, dead," I told him then smiled softly," My parents were good people, my father a great warrior and my mother was a warrior and a stay at home mother. They took good care of me, loved me, then that was taken from me. No one in the tribe wanted to take me in, so I was cast aside, unwanted. So I went on my own and have been getting enough just to make it by."

He rubbed my back tentatively as I told the story," I'm sorry, they sound like they were good people."

I bit my lip when I felt tears stinging my eyes," Why did they have to die, Stoick? Why couldn't have been me?"

When I said those words my voice started cracking and after I started sobbed. Stoick hushed me softly and pressed his cheek against my head, stroking my hair softly.

"You were a child Aurora, there's nothing you could've done, maybe it was meant to be," He said quietly.

"Why would it have meant to be? Maybe being raped and abused by Alvin was my punishment for letting them die," I said through my sobs.

"Look at where you are now, you're with me, safe, I'm not going to let anything happen to you," He told me.

I couldn't speak anymore, I just clutched his beard and kept my face hidden against his chest.

I tried to speak though after a moment but Stoick hushed me," Don't worry, you don't have to speak anymore."

I cried for a while longer in Stoick's arms, and all he did was hold me tightly. All the crying exhausted me and it seemed like Stoick wasn't going anywhere so I let myself fall asleep in his arms.

The last thing I felt was Stoick pressed a kiss to my forehead before I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Soo, I found sad news. I listened to two soundtracks from HTTYD2 and they're called Stoick's Ship and Stoick Saves Hiccup. I get an extremely bad feeling that Stoick is going to die but I'm praying that he's not...gonna need a box of tissues for the premire. Anyways here's chapter 14!**

* * *

I woke up later that day and found that Stoick was gone. I frowned, and got up before heading out of his room. I poked my head out of the door and looked to see Stoick walking around doing various things.

Glancing to the window I saw that it was dusk, I must've slept throughout the day with Stoick. I looked back over to him and saw him standing at the table with his back towards me.

I tiptoed out into the main room and came up behind him wrapping my arms as far around his waist as they would go.

I felt him stand straight and rest his hands over mine. I stepped back and he turned to face me," Good to see you're awake."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck," Probably is a good thing, shouldn't be sleeping all day."

"You needed rest though," He said leaning down and kissed me.

Every time he kissed me a part of me was still hesitant, but the majority of myself was relieved. To finally be with someone on an intimate level that didn't force anything on me. Stoick knew I was hesitant and he would only go as far as I wanted to.

He stood straight and rubbed his hands on my arms," Well, I was going to wake you up, but I don't have to now, because I made us dinner."

"Oh, that's what you were doing earlier," I said.

"Yes, so come on, sit down," He told me guiding me to the table.

He had me sit down and served me a nice meal of fish and corn," Would you like some mead?"

I perked up, I hadn't had anything like that in a long time," Yes, please."

I watched him as he poured two mugs from the keg he had in the back. He returned and set one down in front of me.

I took a drink and closed my eyes, tasting the bitter taste of alcohol but it also had a refreshing taste to it. I opened my eyes to see Stoick watching me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked chuckling.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" I questioned.

"Your face!" He exclaimed.

"I was just enjoying my drink!" I told him laughing.

"Oh okay! I understand now!" He said, bellowing out laughter.

We laughed for a little while longer, until we fell silent for a little while so we could eat. But soon we found ourselves sitting in front of the fire together drinking mead.

It was my third mug and my vision was starting to get a little blurry. But no the less I felt very happy, I was sitting in front of a warm fire with the man I had grown to love and I felt good.

Stoick had his arm draped around me, I had one hand holding onto his wrist and in the other I held my mug.

Stoick had had as many drinks as I did but he seemed to be fine. I clung to his wrist tightly while leaning against him," I'm so happy to be here with you Stoick."

"I'm happy you're here too," He said taking hold of the hand that I had on his wrist.

"I've never been this happy...I've just always been so...occupied...running away from Alvin," I told him my words slurring a little bit," Always just been so...scared...of being found and have Alvin rape me again."

He stroked my hair, letting my hand drop to my lap," Do you want to tell me?"

I took a large gulp of my mead then spoke," Let me see, I was 20 or 21 when Alvin found me and I lived with him for about a year, then I found Toothless. Then I showed Alvin Toothless and he got angry, that's when the beatings started."

Stoick rubbed my arm, pulling me tighter against him, and my face darkened slightly

I downed the rest of my mead before continuing," It was maybe a couple years of beatings and such before one night after I had been captured by him again. He locked Toothless up and threw me in his house, I was prepared for him to beat me but instead he...raped me, told me that the only thing that should matter to me was his pleasure. Every time he caught from then on, he would only beat me a little, because he would rape me more."

I set my mug down and crossed my arms, leaning against Stoick. Tears left burning trails down my cheeks as Stoick held onto me tightly.

"You didn't deserve any of that Aurora, you don't have to worry about any of that anymore, you are completely safe with me," He said in a quiet stern voice.

"I...I just want to know, what it's like...to be with someone and not have it against my will, my entire life the only thing I've ever known was being raped by Alvin," I said.

"Alvin...was your first..?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yes...he was," I told him quietly.

He reached his other arm around and held me tightly against his chest. I loosened his grip and moved so I was in his lap.

I moved my hand up to the sides of his face and trailed them down to tangled my fingers in his beard," Show me what it's like."

His eyes widen," What do you mean?"

"I mean...that...I want you...Stoick...I want you to show me how to love," I told him.

He swallowed hard," Are you sure, Aurora?"

"How will I ever...be able to get past my past if I don't?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a moment before he brought his hand up and threaded his fingers in my hair. His gaze turned from soft to lustful and it sent a shiver down my spine. Gently, he pulled my face down until his lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

He kissed me over and over again, passionately, but still gently. I felt his hands run down my waist and to the back of my thighs. I pulled my fingers out of his beard and slowly pulled my jacket off, not ceasing kissing Stoick.

I felt Stoick stand and I latched my arms around his neck, he kept his arms around my legs. He made his way into his bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot.

He kicked off his shoes and started taking off other clothing along with them. I pulled my boots off while he did so and soon Stoick was above me, in nothing but his pants and me in my pants and bra.

He leaned down and kissed my a few times before looking down into my eyes. I saw many emotions in his eyes, love, lust, passion.

"Just relax Aurora, if I do anything that you don't like or makes you uncomfortable, I promise I'll stop," He told me caressing my cheek lightly.

I kissed his hand," Thank you Stoick."

He just smiled at me and the rest of the night was one I knew the alcohol wouldn't erase from my memory.

It was something I would remember for the rest of my life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 1**

**Soooo...chapter 14 happened...let's see what Aurora thinks about it!**

* * *

When I woke up I felt different. The room was bright from the sun reflecting off the snow. I went to roll over only to be restricted. That's when I realized that a muscled arm was wrapped securely around me. A furrowed my brow when I could feel Stoick's hand resting on the skin of my waist.

I let out a breath and my eyes widened when I remembered what had happened the night before. I had done THAT with Stoick, I could remember everything that we did but most of what we talked about before was fuzzy in my mind.

I jumped slightly when I felt his hand move against me and I looked back to see Stoick watching me with tired eyes.

"Morning," I said quietly.

"Morning," He replied bringing his other hand up to gently stroke my cheek," How do you feel?"

"I feel...I feel great," I told him.

"Good," He said quietly, leaning down and kissing me gently," Just making sure I didn't hurt you."

"Don't worry, you didn't," I told him while taking some of his beard and braiding it," And thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For doing that with me, it...it helps me get past what I have gone through," I explained.

"For you my dear, anything," He told me," I must ask you something now though that we've done that."

"And that would be?" I questioned.

"It's only tradition for me to ask you to be my wife," He said taking my hand," So Aurora, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I stared at him in shock, I had forgotten about that tradition. Of course not everyone followed but with Stoick being the chief I would expect him to. As I saw it there were two options, run away in fear of hurting Stoick, or marry him.

I went with the answer that appealed to me the most," Yes...I'll marry you Stoick."

His face brightened immediately as I said those words and he pulled me up gently, kissing me.

Most girls would've cried if someone asked them that, but I didn't, though I'd probably cry later. Stoick held me tight against him, keeping his face pressed against my hair.

"You know that I love you, right?" Stoick asked, his voice muffled from my hair.

I chuckled," Yes, I know that Stoick."

He pulled back and I looked at him," Let's go get some breakfast."

We sauntered out to have breakfast thinking all was right with the world when Gobber burst through the door," Stoick! We have problems!"

"If it's Mildew again I don't care," Stoick said.

"Stoick, it's the Outcasts, they're on their way here!" He exclaimed.

Stoick froze and I tensed," What?!"

"It's the Outcast army, we spotted them this morning! What do we do?" Gobber told him.

"We have to prepare, immediately," He said grabbing his helmet and putting it on his head," Aurora, stay here, please."

"No, he's coming here because of me, I can help Stoick, Toothless and I can help," I told him.

"How come you never used Toothless to your advantage before to escape?" Gobber asked.

"Because it was just me and Toothless, we couldn't fight all the Outcasts off, but with your help, we'll be able to help defend Berk," I explained.

Stoick walked forward and grasped my forearms gently," Alright, just be careful."

"I'll be fine Stoick, I promise," I said.

"I just don't want to lose you," He said pressing his forehead against mine.

"You won't Stoick, I'll stay right here beside you, no matter what happens," I told him and he kissed me until we heard Gobber clear his throat awkwardly.

"Oh right…" Stoick mumbled, looking at me one last time before we exited his house.

"Come on Toothless!" I called to the Night Fury who bounded out of the house.

I climbed onto his back and he took off into the sky. We headed out until we spotted the Outcast ships nearing Berk," There they are Bud."

Toothless growled in reply and I patted his head," Don't worry, we'll be fine."

We turned and flew back to the island to find Stoick, who was in the plaza giving out orders to everyone," Alright, you all know what you have to do, so go quickly, the Outcasts will be here soon!"

"Hold on a minute Stoick! Though everyone else might not know I do know why the Outcasts are attacking us. It's because of that girl that you were so generous to take in! She's an Outcast!" Mildew exclaimed to everyone.

"Mildew, Aurora is not an Outcast, I went over this with you the other day," Stoick told him sternly.

"It doesn't matter! If she lived with them then that makes her one!" He shouted.

"Mildew! She was abused by Alvin, she has be trying to escape him for 12 years!" Stoick exclaimed and there were protests being spoken," It doesn't matter what you all think, because...I love this woman!"

There were gasps and whispering among the crowd," So Stoick, siding with the enemy are you?"

Stoick glared down at Mildew," She is not the enemy Mildew, she is part of this tribe and once this is all over, she is to be my wife."

Mildew stared at him wide eyed," You can't be serious?"

"I am, and I will not listen to any protests," Stoick said turning his gaze away from him," Now! Are you all going to listen to Mildew or are you going to listen to your chief?"

"We're with you chief!" Someone exclaimed.

"Alright! Then let's show the Outcasts who are the superior Vikings!" He yelled holding up his axe and the crowd cheered and yelled out battle cries.

Everyone turned and went to prepare for the battle to come and Stoick walked over to me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"I think so," I said patting the sword I had just strapped to my belt.

He pulled me against him, holding me tight," I'll be right beside you, I'll make sure you're safe."

I rested my hands against Stoick's chest," I know you will."

We broke apart quickly when we heard someone yelling," Get down!"

We turned and went wide eyed when we saw a large ball of fire that had been hurled from the Outcasts catapult. We jumped out of the way and stood quickly, Stoick looked over at me," It's time!"

I nodded and jumped onto Toothless and we took off to observe what the situation was. The Outcast ships had catapults on them and the rest of the Outcast army was storming onto Berk.

"Alright Toothless, let's take out their catapults," I said to him and we flew down fast, Toothless letting out a plasma blast as we went by, blowing the catapult into the water.

"Good job Bud! Alright only a couple more, let's go!" I exclaimed and we did that same process twice more.

We flew down and Toothless fired a shot for the last catapult," Yeah baby!"

"That's how we do it! Great job Bud, now let's get back to the ground and check out the situation," I told him patting his head.

He looked back at me and groaned in disagreement," Don't worry Bud, I'll be fine I promise."

He landed and I hopped off of him, entering the chaos of battle and I started searching for Stoick. I drew my sword and sliced at anyone who attacked me, most the Outcasts were clumsy, but they still had their brute strength.

I finally spotted Stoick through the madness, fighting off the Outcasts. I made my way towards him only to be hit in the face, hard. I shook my head, attempting to shake the pain off and I looked to see Alvin standing in front of me, sword in hand.

"There really is no other choice no Aurora is there? I'm just gonna have I kill you," He said smirking.

I stared at him until his went to bring my sword down and I brought mine up to block it away. We fought, it wasn't exactly a glorious battle, it was mostly me dodging and defending myself. He swung wildly at me, a deranged look in his eyes.

He yelled out loudly and came running towards me with the intentions of impaling me but I ducked and brought my sword up. My eyes widened when I felt the blade slide through something and I looked up to see it had gone through Alvin.

He was frozen in place until I heard his blade drop and clank on the ground. Slowly I pulled my sword out of him, the crimson blood painting the blade.

He took in a shuddering breath and fell down onto the ground. He looked up at me with pleading eyes, but I felt no guilt for him. I turned away from him and walked away, the other Outcasts saw that Alvin had fallen so soon enough they were fleeing.

I dropped my sword to the ground and became more alert when I heard a cracking sound.

I turned and saw the burning house that was behind Stoick. My eyes widened when a large piece of the burning wall behind him began to fall. Stoick didn't notice as he was cheering with the rest of the village.

I ran towards him as fast as I could and when I got to him I pushed him out of the way and attempted to followed but I was stopped short when I felt a searing pain on my leg.

I screamed and looked back to see part of my left leg beneath the burning wall. Stoick ran over to me and went to lift the wall.

"Stoick no! You'll burn yourself!" I exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"There's no other way! You'll burn if I don't!" He shouted.

"There is another way Stoick," Gobber said from the other side of me.

"What?" Stoick asked hopefully.

Gobber pointed to the axe that was laying next to Stoick," Gobber no, I can't do that."

"Stoick, she'll burn if you don't," Gobber said glancing over to me.

Stoick sighed deeply and looked over at me with sadness in his eyes. I was breathing heavily when I returned the look and nodded.

Stoick reached down and grasped his axe in hand before lightly clutching my leg and raising the axe. He looked over at me once more, a pained look in his eyes before he brought the axe down quick and hard.

The extreme pain from the axe going straight through my flesh and bone was enough to cause me to fade into darkness.

**Looks like y'all will have to wait! As you can tell, like Hiccup, she loses her leg, just...differently. Hope you all enjoyed, tell me in a review what ya thought!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**So know Stoick feels bad because he had to cut his loves leg off! I would too really, but this isn't about me! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chappy!**

* * *

I woke up in a dimly lighted room and the first thing I felt was a pain in my leg. I rubbed my eyes and stretched but froze when I didn't feel my left foot.

I didn't move, my heart was stopped and I slowly let out a shaky breath. I sat up and swung my legs to look down with wide eyes to see that half of my left leg was missing.

I swallowed hard as the memories came back, Stoick had done it. I knew it was for the best though. I looked at the prosthetic that was on my legs carefully, it was designed for a reason.

I heard a noise behind me and I turned to see Toothless looking at me with his head tilted," Hey Bud."

He leaned forward and nuzzled me and I rubbed his head in return. He looked down at my leg and I patted his head," Guess we're both missing something now huh Bud?"

He flattened, what I liked to call his ears, against his head and narrowed his eyes," I know I know, I said I would be fine, but if I didn't do what I did Stoick would've died."

He picked his ears back up and looked at me thoughtfully. I chuckled at him and scratched under his chin until he turned to look over at the door.

I whipped my head around and saw Stoick standing in the doorway. He walked over to me slowly, never taking his eyes off me.

Once to me he kneeled down in front of me, before he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my chest.

I rested my head on his and set my hands on the back of his neck. After a moment he picked his head up and I could tell that Stoick had been...crying?

His voice cracked and was raspy when he spoke," I...I'm sorry...I-I had to...I wish I hadn't...but I did."

I framed his face in my hands," Stoick...I-I know."

For the first time he looked vulnerable and it broke my heart knowing that this was tearing him up so much.

I leaned down and kissed him softly," I know...I know that you didn't want to...and I know that you had to."

He laid his head back against my chest and though I couldn't hear him, I knew he was crying.

About ten minutes later Stoick stood and sat down next to me. He took my hand and looked at me then spoke," How do you feel?"

"I feel fine other than my leg hurts a little bit," I told him and frowned when I saw guilt wash over his face.

"Well, that's good I suppose, that nothing else hurts," He said squeezing my hand gently.

He released my hand and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me against him. I nuzzled my face against his chest and clung to his shirt tightly.

"I promise that no one else will ever hurt you," Stoick whispered to me.

After a few minutes he spoke again," So, Gobber has something for you."

I sat back and looked at him," What?"

He smiled," Come outside with me."

I went to stand but failed as Stoick caught me," Right, your leg."

I grasped his hand and watched as Toothless bounded over to my other side. I leaned my left side onto Toothless and he helped me outside.

I shielded the bright light off my face as we exited the house. I smiled to myself at the sight I saw, the villagers were all working with the dragons. People were even riding them.

"Wow," I breathed.

"We've been working on our dragon skills for the past couple weeks," Stoick said from my side smiling.

"Weeks?" I asked with disbelief.

"That's how long you've been out," He told him.

We walked a little ways and many people were saying hello and other niceties to me. It was rather odd, but it was a good odd. Stoick stopped and so did I.

"Here comes Gobber," Stoick said.

Gobber came up the steps to Stoick and I holding something metal in his hand," Good to see you're awake!"

"Happy to be awake," I told him.

"So, what do ya think?" He asked gesturing to my leg.

"It'll do Gobber, thank you," He smiled at me.

"Oh, and so you can still fly Toothless, I made this," Gobber said handing me the object he was holding and I realized it was a new stirrup," To fit the prosthetic."

I examined it for a moment," Thank you Gobber, this is great."

"You think it'll do?" He asked.

"I may make some changes at some point, but it'll defiantly work for now Gobber," I told him smiling.

I hobbled over to the left side of Toothless where I hooked the new stirrup to his saddle before climbing on.

I felt Stoick grasp my hand and I looked down at him," Are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded," I'll be fine Stoick."

He reluctantly released my hand and Toothless took off into the sky. I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of the wind on my face and blowing through my hair.

We flew up until we were high above the clouds, that was when I remembered the idea I had been working on. Solo gliding. The only thing I had to figure out was how.

"Hey Bud I'm going to try the solo gliding idea again, what do ya say?" He groaned and I patted his head.

"Toothless it'll be fine," I said unhooking my leg before leaping off and flying down, Toothless following me.

I looked across from me and saw Toothless gliding with me. We flew down until we were close to the ground and I knew that Stoick saw us, I could tell he was panicking as well.

Toothless turned over so that I could hook myself back onto his saddle and I clicked my leg back up, opening the tail, allowing us to land safely in front of Stoick.

I hopped off quickly and jumped in the air," That was awesome Toothless! We just have to work with it more!"

Stoick ran forward and grasped my arms his eyes wide," What happened, are you alright?"

"Nothing bad happened Stoick, it's an idea I've been thinking on lately," I told him," I just have to figure out how to lock his tail in place."

He let out a breath," Next time you're going to do something crazy, will you at least tell me?"

"Well, I didn't plan to try that again," I said.

"Yeah yeah, anyways, you need more rest, you'll have plenty of time to fly once you're healed," Stoick said putting a hand on the small of my back and pushing me back towards the house.

I turned my head to look back at Gobber," Thanks again Gobber it works great!"

He said something but I didn't hear him as Stoick herded me back into the house.

"Alright , I'm only missing a leg so I'm not completely helpless," I told him shaking him off.

"Will you please just get some rest?" He asked me.

"Yes I will I promise," I told him laughter in my voice as I heading towards the room.

That was also when I noticed that I was walking fine on my leg. I just shrugged and continued to the bedroom, my leg still hurt some but it was super over bearing.

"Why are you laughing about this Aurora! I...cut your leg off..!" He said quietly, looking at me from across the room.

"Stoick...baby...stop beating yourself up over this. There was no other option, and who knows, maybe losing my leg will give me strength," I said raising my eyebrows at the end.

"That's ridiculous! Why would losing your leg help you?" He said.

"I was actually just trying to make you feel better," I said.

"Oh..."

I chuckled," Just...do me a favor and stop tearing yourself up over this, I'm going to be fine, especially now since Alvin is gone."

"I guess that is a good thing," He said shrugging.

"Just get over here and lay down with me for a few minutes until I fall asleep," I told him pointing to the bed.

He smiled," Alright, I'm coming!"

I climbed into the bed and Stoick laid next to me, pulling me against him.

Due to his warmth and my exhaustion I fell back asleep, with dreams of the future in my head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**SO MY BEST FRIEND 1XxKiraXx1 AND I HAVE JUST SEEN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 AND I CRIED SO MUCH! I won't give anything away but I will say that when you do see it BRING TISSUES! So I'm suffering from a bout of the feels but it fuels my desire to write!**

* * *

The next couple weeks were filled with Stoick being all over me and myself getting used to my leg. Not to mention the small wedding Stoick and I had. It was a bit weird for me, to be someone's wife, to be wanted.

It was a rather nice though, Stoick was a wonderful husband and I loved how much he was changing. Going from killing dragons like a brute to working with them and having them help us.

My favorite part of the day anymore were the evenings, because that was when I would just sit with Stoick in his chair, with no sounds but the cracking of the fire and our breathing.

It had been almost month since the Outcasts attacked and Alvin's death. It was like a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders and in reality I never thought I would escape him. I was free though.

I was laying on my side in the bed, clutching my stomach. I was feeling extremely nauseous but I had told Stoick that I was still sleepy. He had left earlier in the morning and I just stayed in bed trying to make my want to puke go away. It had happened more than once the past few days and I figured I should probably tell someone, just, not Stoick.

Toothless nudged me from my side looking at me worriedly," I'll be fine Bud, just a little nauseous."

I laid there for about ten more minutes before the sickness had finally worn off. I rubbed my temples then pulled my jacket on. I decided to go and consult Gobber about why I wasn't feeling well.

Toothless followed me out of the house and I ran into Stoick who grasped my arms gently," Whoa! Where are you off to?"

"I'm going down to the forge," I told him bringing my hands up to grasp his forearms lightly.

"Oh, alright well, I'll see you later on, I've got some chiefing to do," Stoick said before leaning down and kissing my cheek.

He walked past me into the house and I made my way down to the forge where Gobber was working on various dragon things. I walked around in the forge until I was standing near Gobber.

"Nice of you to come out of the house," Gobber said turning to me.

"Yeah I wasn't feeling too well," I mumbled.

"Oh, you got a cold or somethin'?" He asked me switching prosthetics.

"I actually don't know, I've been waking up feeling sick the past few days," I said pushing a few nails around on a table.

Gobber set down the piece of metal he was holding," Have you told Stoick?"

"No actually, I don't want to worry him. He's worried enough about my leg," I told him.

"Maybe you should go see Gothi," He suggested turning to me.

"Gobber...I can't even understand her," I said to him.

"Then I'll go with you," He said," Stoick can come too."

"No, not Stoick, if he finds out that I haven't been feeling well he'll be all over me," I told him," Just...don't tell him, not until we figure out if something is wrong with me."

Gobber sighed," Alright, just don't blame me when something bad happens."

"Nothing bad is going to happen...I hope," I said turning and following Gobber out of the forge.

Thankfully we didn't see Stoick on the way up to Gothi who looked to be bonding with some Terrors. She took us inside and began examining me.

I was a bit weirded out a some points but was also a bit relieved that I was getting checked out. Once she finished she walked over to the thing of sand she had and drew several things on it.

"She says that you're...pregnant," Gobber said practically breathing out the last part.

My heart stopped, I was pregnant? The thought was crazy at first and when I looked down I saw a slight bulge from my stomach and realized it was true.

"Oh so that explains why you look fat," Gobber said and I glared at him.

I reached up and ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to process what I had found out. I nodded to myself finally accepting it before I froze again and my eyes widened. I would have to tell Stoick.

My expression changed from nervous to panicked. What if he didn't want a child? What if he didn't react well? I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth on the floor.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder but I looked to see Gobber looking at me," You alright?"

I nodded," Yeah...just...trying to figure out how to tell Stoick."

"Go on, go find him," Gobber said gesturing to the door.

I stood, patted Gobber on the shoulder and thanked Gothi before running out of the house and hopping onto Toothless. We got off the ground and flew around the island searching for Stoick until I stopped and thought about it.

If I was going to tell him, I was going to tell him in private. I would wait until that night to tell him.

The rest of the day I was left at home cleaning the house out of anxiety. I cooked Stoick dinner and had it all ready by the time he got home. He walked into the house and my heart was pounding. I was so nervous and in all reality I didn't know why.

He hung his helmet up and took his cloak off, hanging at the door. I was standing next to the table when he came over to me and pulled me up to meet his lips.

He laughed a little seeing my flushed face before turning to the table," Did you cook dinner?"

I nodded," Yeah, I sure did."

"Looks wonderful," He said smiling before seating himself at the table.

I let him eat a bit before I started talking," Sooo, I went and saw Gothi today."

He swallowed before replying," What for?"

"Well...I didn't tell you...but the past few mornings I have been waking up feeling rather...sick. And today Gobber got me to go to her," I told him and watched his expression change carefully.

"You didn't tell me that you didn't feel well?" He asked seriously.

"I...just didn't want to worry you...you just got so worked up over me losing my leg and I didn't want to work you up again...I didn't think it was a big deal," I explained.

"Aurora...I may have gotten worked up over you losing your leg, but that's not a reason that you shouldn't tell me that you don't feel well," Stoick said setting his fork and knife down.

"Well for me it was," I told him.

" Anyways, what did Gothi say?" He asked reaching across the table and taking my hands.

"She told me something pretty interesting actually," I said.

"What? It's not bad is it?" He asked quickly.

"Well, that will be for you to decide," I told him," But she uh...told me that I'm...pregnant."

It was complete silence from him and myself until he breathed out," Pregnant..."

I swallowed hard but jumped when he let out a bellowing laugh," Oh Aurora this is fantastic!"

I looked at him dumbfounded," It...it is?"

"Of course!" He said standing and moving to sit by my side," My wife is going to have my child, my heir for Thor's sake!"

"I'm glad that your happy," I said to him.

"Happy? Oh Aurora, I'm more than happy!" He exclaimed," I love you."

I reached forward and rested my hand on his cheek," I love you too Stoick."

He chuckled before leaning forward and kissing me softly but still so passionately. He rested his forehead against mine and I leaned into the gesture.

My heart was bursting with joy now and I couldn't be happier. I was going to have a child and the man that I love was probably more estatic than I was.

The night ended in my favorite way, sitting in front of the fire with Stoick, wrapped up safely in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**So, Aurora is pregnant now and Stoick is going to be very protective. And since I've seen the second movie now it's given another huge idea for the story and I'm going to try and follow Valkas storyline with Aurora but that's all later to come!**

* * *

_ I ran through the Outcast village searching frantically for Toothless. I pulled my torn jacket more securely on my shoulders. I groaned from the burning pain Alvin had left me in. _

_ I rounded the corner and ran straight into Alvin who had a deep scowl on his face. I scooted back away from him but Alvin grabbed me by the back of my neck and drug me back to his home, eyes watching us intently. _

_ He threw me inside and slammed the door behind him before approaching me slowly. He grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me up before colliding his fist into my face. I felt my face burning and swelling immediately. _

_ "I'll give you a good idea of why you should have never tried to run away. Especially to Berk of all places!" Alvin growled into my ear. _

_ He ripped my jacket off and pulled my shirt off before unsheathing his sword and leaving long cuts on my back. I cried out feeling tears stinging my eyes from the intense pain I felt. I was yelling at myself for thinking that Stoick would protect me. _

_ The increasing pain numbed a bit as I realized that no one would save me now. _

_ I had no one and I was going to be tortured by Alvin for the rest of my life_.

I jolted up right in bed breathing heavily, my heart pounding and sweat running down my head. It had been another nightmare. I looked over at Toothless who was looking at me with sleepy eyes.

I jumped when I felt a hand lightly touch my arm. I spun my head around with wide eyes to see Stoick looking at me tiredly. He reached down and gently took my hand.

"Aurora...what's wrong?" He asked me quietly.

"N-nothing...just...just a dream..." I mumbled shifting my gaze down.

"What was it about?" He pressed holding my hand between both of his.

I furrowed my brow and stared down at the blanket," It...it was about...Alvin."

I glanced up and saw the concern flood Stoick's expression," Alvin?"

I nodded," Like...it was like...you had given me back to him and I never killed him."

"Oh Aurora...I would never do such a thing," He said moving his hand up to caress my cheek.

I gave him a weak smile," I'm going to go get some water."

He nodded and I grabbed my prosthetic putting it on my leg then I stood, feeling a shot of pain go through what was left of my left leg. I clenched my teeth but didn't allow any signs of my pain show as I exited the room.

I grabbed a mug and started filling it with water. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I didn't understand why the nightmares about Alvin kept reoccuring. What was causing me to even have the thought that Stoick would give me up.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt the water overflow from the mug and pour onto my hand. I shut stopped the water and poured a bit out before taking a slow drink.

After taking a drink I limped my way back to the bedroom. My leg had been hurting lately from doing so much flying even though I probably should cut back on the flying considering I was already a two and a half months pregnant.

I entered the bedroom and felt Stoick's eyes on me immediately," Aurora...come here."

I sighed internally but enjoyed his concern. I rounded the bed to where I was standing in front of him. He smiled at me and reached forward, taking the mug from me and setting down on the nightstand.

He reached forward again and took my hand gently, before pulling me to him. I felt his hands on my back and one run down until he lightly picked me up and pulled me into his lap on the bed.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes, it wasn't just the nightmares that I wanted to stop, it was the fact that Stoick was in them and he was bad.

I closed my eyes and felt the tears drop as I let my head fall down to rest on his shoulder. I felt his hand come up and stroke my hair gently. I cried quietly for a few minutes until I had stopped. I picked my head up and wiped at my eyes removing the moister the tears had left.

I felt him grasp my chin gently and tilt my head up so I was looking at him," What's wrong?"

"It's...I just wish...that all these nightmares would stop...especially the ones with...with you," I replied my voice quieting at the end.

"What can I do?" He asked and I looked up at him a confused look on my face," To help reassure you that I will never hurt you."

I just stared at him for a moment," I-I don't know."

He moved his hand and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear then ran his fingers through my hair gently. He watched me tentatively for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed me gently.

I shut my eyes and brought my hands up to intertwine my fingers in his beard. He broke the kiss and rested his lips against my forehead.

"Aurora," He said," Just know this, all of me, loves all of you...you're my end and my beginning."

I moved my head up and kissed him quickly, then looked into his eyes to see that he was confused.

He reached up and ran his thumb along my cheek," What's going on in that beautiful mind?"

"My heads underwater Stoick...but I'm breathing fine," I spoke softly," And...sometimes I just...question what compels you to love me."

"Aurora...I love everything about you, all you curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections," Stoick said tracing his thumb lightly along my lips.

I pressed forward and kissed his thumb lightly," Thank you Stoick...I love you too, in so many ways I thought I'd never be able to love someone."

He smiled softly at me before pulling me down gently again and kissing me. After we broke the kiss he laid down and pulled me down to lay beside him. He wrapped his arm securely around my waist and I had my head on his chest with my face buried in his beard.

I knew I would sleep well for the rest of that night, since I had talked to Stoick a bit about what had been happening. I felt safe in his arms and confident that the nightmares wouldn't come back while I had such a strong sense of security surrounding me.

I fell asleep with Stoick and what was to come in our future in my mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I'm going to do a lot of time skipping right now because I'm not going to waste time writing out a bunch of chapters telling about Auroras nine months of pregnancy. So this will be the last chapter before the baby will be born. **

* * *

I was five and a half months pregnant now and I was getting sick of being pregnant. The last five months had been filled with Stoick's over protectiveness, cravings, morning sickness, throwing up, back pain and even more nightmares. There were many happy moments too, Stoick was very supportive and caring it was just overwhelming at some points.

I had also been very bored from the fact that I couldn't go flying and Stoick rarely let me leave the house. I was sitting in Stoick's chair updating things in the Book of Dragons, with Toothless laying at my side, when Stoick entered the house.

I looked up at him and watched as he removed his helmet and hung it up. He walked over to me and leaned down, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Evening dear, how are you?" Stoick asked while getting a mug of mead.

"I'm fine," I said in a slightly agitated tone," Just tired, even though I'm extremely sick of being tired."

Stoick chuckled as he walked back over to me," That's expected."

"Oh! Here I'll move," I said moving to let Stoick sit.

I was stopped though when he pulled me over to sit in his lap. I yelped slightly but was silenced by Stoick pressing his lips to mine softly. I shut my eyes and brought my hand up, running my fingers through his beard.

Stoick broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine," I love you Aurora."

I smiled," I love you too Stoick."

He pulled back and looked at the Book of Dragons," What were you working on?"

"Oh, I was putting more stuff in for the Night Fury," I told him running my fingers over the new drawings of Toothless I had put in.

"Oh good, it's about time you did that," Stoick said taking a drink from his mug.

"Yeah, seeing as you rarely let me leave the house, I finally got around to it," I said closing the book.

"What are you talkin' about! I let you leave the house!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, only if you're glued to my side," I told him.

"Well-" He stopped for a moment and looked down then back up to me," What's the point of this conversation?"

"No, no point, just that once this little guy gets out of me I really won't be able to leave the house, because I'll have to watch our child," I said making several hand gestures.

Stoick chuckled," I'll be here too."

"Yeah, but not all the time, you're chief so it's not like you can just drop that and focus solely on being a father," I said looking down at my hands.

"Aurora, I promise everything will be fine," He said bringing his hand up and tracing his thumb along my cheek.

"Yeah, I hope so," I muttered then perked up," Oh that's right, I'm leaving this house tomorrow because I've got some things I want to do at the forge."

"What do you have to do?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have finally finished the new base for my new leg and I have to make the parts for the inside and even though I can't wear it, I'm going to do some more work on my flight suit," I told him.

"Oh not that crazy idea again, it's too dangerous," He said exasperated.

"Stoick I promise you that I will be fine, I've finally figured it out, once I give birth then I'll be able to test it out, so you'll have to stay home one day so I can test it," I told him reaching forward and braiding a part of his beard.

"Fine, just promise me that you'll be safe," He said pulling my head down to rest on his chest.

"Of course," I said nuzzling his beard.

Stoick chuckled and moved his hand to grasp my chin gently and tilt my head up so I was looking at him. I have him a small smile and he returned the smile before leaning down and kissing me softly.

I brought my hand up to rest on his cheek once we broke the kiss before I leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently.

"I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't found you," I told him resting my head back on his shoulder.

"I don't know either, but I thank Odin everyday that I found you," He said rubbing my arm.

I smiled at him before yawning," I think that maybe we should go to bed."

"Probably, it's late," He said before laughing.

I furrowed my brow," What are you laughing at?"

"I was, ah, just remembering when I first started showing my feelings for you, I was such a dork! I'm surprised that you didn't turn me away!" He exclaimed still laughing.

"Well, I thought you were cute," I said reaching up and tapping his nose lightly.

"Ha ha, very funny, but I don't think cute is the right word to describe me," He said laughing sarcastically now.

"In my book it is," I said to him while going to stand.

"Oh no you don't!" He said before swooping my up into his arms gently, making me latch my arms around his neck.

I laughed as he went into the bedroom and laid me down gently on the bed. I watched him as he moved back from the bed and changed into his sleep shirt and pants. He crawled back onto the bed and laid down next to me, slipping his arm around me pulling me close.

I reached up and grasped his shirt, pressing my face against his chest," Goodnight Stoick."

"Goodnight Aurora, my dear," Stoick said quietly, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and found that Stoick wasn't in the bed. I stretched and yawned before grabbing my prosthetic off the table and clicking it in place. I couldn't wait to get my new one, it would be so much easier to use.

I stood and winced at the pain in my leg before heading out to the main room to see that Stoick had made breakfast.

"Oh good! You're awake! Morning dear!" Stoick greeted walking over to me and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked him walking over to the table and sitting before reaching down and rubbing at the base of my leg.

"Making my beautiful wife breakfast," Stoick said over his shoulder before coming back to the table holding two plates.

He set one down in front of me and I looked to see it had a large portion of scrambled eggs and two biscuits.

"I thought you'd need your energy, considering you're doing work in the forge today," He said from across the table.

"Thank you Stoick," I said quietly looking up at him," I'll have to return the favor."

"No need to-"

I cut him short when I leaned over the table and grasped his beard lightly, pulling him forward so that I could kiss him.

I heard him yelp slightly but he was relaxed when I broke the kiss and sat back in my spot.

"That'll do," Stoick said and I chuckled.

I ate quickly, wanting to get my work done and I washed my dishes then put them away before going back in our room and grabbing the new base.

I walked through the main room quickly seeing Stoick in the kitchen so I made haste for the door. I had my hand on the door handle when I heard Stoick speak.

"Aurora, leaving so soon?" He said and I turned around to see him standing with his hands on his sides.

"Oh right! I almost forgot to say goodbye!" I exclaimed trying to sound sincere.

"Come here," He said holding his hand out.

I walked forward and set my hand in his before he pulled me against him gently. I yelped and set my hand on his chest.

"Be careful today, and I'll make sure to swing by the forge and look at your little invention," He said reaching forward and brushing my bangs off my face.

"I will be I promise," I said getting up on my toes and planting a firm but gentle kiss on his lips.

He rested his forehead against mine after we broke the kiss, pressing several more light kisses to my lips. I smiled and laughed softly," Alright I'll see you later."

"Have a good day my dear!" He said after me as I left the house.

I walked down to the forge with Toothless at my side and my hand resting on my buldged stomach.

I entered the forge and saw Gobber pounding on a heated piece of metal," Mornin' lass!"

"Good morning Gobber!" I exclaimed to him, going over to my work area and opening the drawer to find the leg pieces for the new base.

I sat down and carefully started to attached the pieces to the base. After all the parts were attached I tested out every leg before switching it to the normal walking attachment.

I pushed my chair back and leaned down, taking my original prosthetic off and setting it on the counter. I grabbed the new prosthetic and stared at it for a moment before I pulling it into place.

It fit snugly and I was happy about that, knowing it wouldn't come flying off. I jumped when I heard someone behind me and I turned to see Gobber behind me.

"Did you finish it?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I did, do you want to see it?" I asked him.

"I don't see why not!" He exclaimed.

"Okay okay, so when I press this button," I said pressing said button causing the base to turn and retract the walking foot and replacing it with the riding foot," It will switch my which prosthetic I'm using, and I made three, so there's my walking one, the riding one and then I have one for ice as well."

"That's amazing! I probably would've never thought of that, or been able to make it," Gobber said shrugging.

"I'm sure you could," I said to him," Anyway, I'm going to go and test it."

"Woah woah woah! You're going to go flying while you're five months pregnant and your over protective husband is practically watching you at all times?" He asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Well yeah, I'll be safe and WAIT! Watching me at all times? What do you mean Gobber?" I asked him.

"Well not exactly watching, he just keeps tabs, he likes to know where you are," Gobber said and I groaned rolling my eyes," Don't worry too much about it, he just worries about losing you. If I were you I wouldn't bring it up to him."

"What why?" I questioned.

"Because it's not something that he wanted you to know exactly, he's just worried because of your past with Alvin," He said to me," It'll hurt his feelings if you go and get mad at him."

I slumped in my chair," Fine, I won't say anything."

"Good, well then are you going to go and test that out?" He asked me.

"Yep, I'll see you later Gobber!" I exclaimed exiting the forge.

I turned head and saw Toothless laying peacefully outside the forge. He picked his head up and jumped up to me.

"Alright Bud, les test this new leg out with the adjustments I've made to your saddle, but we have to take it slow, okay?" I said gesturing to my stomach.

He nudged my stomach lightly with his nose and made a warbling noise. I chuckled and climbed onto his back carefully, before leaning over and switching to my riding leg and clicking onto the saddle.

"Alright Bud, take us up, gently," I said patting his head and he did so, jumping into the air in one graceful jump.

The bumpy part to me was getting high up into the air but then he leveled out and flew calmly through the air. I let out a deep breath and laid back on the saddle, closing my eyes.

After a minute I sat back up and looked down at the leg to see that it was working perfectly. I smiled to myself and looked to see that we were almost finished with our lap around the island. The smile faded to a look of dread when I could see Stoick standing down in the plaza watching me with a disapproving look on his face.

I leaned down close to Toothless," Get out of sight from the plaza and land behind the house Bud, we have to make it seem like we didn't go flying."

Toothless groaned in reply and came around behind houses and close to the ground until he landed behind the house safely.

"Aurora!" Stoick called before he rounded the corner seeing me sitting on Toothless.

"Hey honey! What are you doing? Don't you have some important chief duties to take care of?" I asked him quickly.

"Why were you flying?" He asked in a serious tone.

"What? Flying? Me? What are you talking about? Have you been drinking already?" I asked him in a mildly joking tone.

"Aurora this is not a joke! How can you tell me you weren't flying when you're sitting on Toothless?" He questioned.

"I was resting to see how the leg fit," I said gesturing to the new prosthetic," I have to be on the back of Toothless to hook my leg in."

I saw his face slowly drop," I guess you do have a point there."

"Sure do and-"

"But! If I'm correct there's no other Vikings in this village ride a Night Fury," Stoick said smirking and resting his hands on his sides.

My smile dropped," Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Aurora listen to me, flying is dangerous while you're pregnant," Stoick said walking forward and taking my hand.

I sighed heavily," Stoick I promise I was extremely cautious and Toothless only takes the best care of me."

He closed his eyes and rested his head against my thigh, then spoke in a whisper," Just be careful please, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I will be," I whispered back resting my hand on his helmet.

"Why don't you go inside now," He said standing straight.

"Yeah," I said yawning," I'm pretty tired actually."

I unhooked my leg and switched it back to the walking leg. I saw Stoick watching it carefully as I stepped to the ground.

"So that's your new leg?" He asked me kneeling down and inspecting it.

"Yep, I designed it so that I can use several different legs," I said to him.

"Amazing, who knew that I married such an intelligent woman," He said standing and pulling me against him.

"It's nothing really," I said shrugging and looking down at his beard.

"No, it's something dear," He said placing his fingers under my chin and tilting my head up. He leaned forward and kissed me passionately, and I groaned at his sudden slight intimacy. He broke the kiss and threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of my head and pulled my head against him.

He leaned down and I felt his breath on my neck along with the feeling of his lips pressing softly against my skin. I tilted my head away allowing Stoick to do his task easier.

I frowned when he ceased his actions and stood back, giving me one more passionate kiss. He then lead me inside with Toothless following close behind us.

I walked into the bedroom and laid down carefully, feeling the exhaustion set in. As I blinked my eyes tiredly, Stoick came over and stood above me, a small smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips then on the nose and cheek.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his beard as he stood up straight and exited the bedroom leaving me to fall into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**One last filler chapter before Hiccup arrives! Enjoy!**

* * *

I was seven months pregnant now and I really wasn't allowed to leave the house now. Stoick had been keeping a close eye on me ever since the flying stunt I pulled a few months ago.

I walked into the kitchen and started washing the dishes from breakfast. I scrubbed a plate angrily as I thought in the past few months.

Stoick barely let me go anywhere and it was starting to really irritate me. I put the plates away as calmly as I could as I heard the door open and close behind me.

"Evening dear," Stoick said coming up behind me and resting his hands on my shoulders tentatively.

"Evening," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked standing straight.

"Nothing I'm just...tired of being cooped up in the house all day everyday," I told him exasperatedly.

"What do you mean? You aren't cooped up," He said.

"Oh that's right, you wouldn't know because you're the one who's keeping me in here," I growled at him.

"Aurora...I'm just trying to protect you," He said.

"Stoick I don't need protection every second of the day! I can take care of myself!" I exclaimed at him feeling the tension of the past few months unwinding.

"Really? Then how do you explain being captured by Alvin for 12 years? You must've been doing a really great job of taking care of yourself," He said sarcastically.

"You're seriously bringing that up? I can't believe you would use that against me!" I exclaimed at him, hurt that he would say that.

"Listen to me, I know what can happen to a person in your condition and I don't want that to happen!" He shouted back at me.

"Oh what? What could happen to me? If you're so adamant to bringing up my past then why don't you stop worrying yourself and let something happen to me! Probably take a huge weight off your shoulders!" I shouted back at him my brow furrowing more.

He went to respond but he stopped and his gaze turned from irritated to hurt and sad. He clenched his teeth and shifted his gaze to the ground.

"Aurora the...the reason I'm so protective of you is...well...years ago when I was young and new to chiefing, I had a wife. I loved her very much and I was even happier when I found out she was pregnant. I thought she'd be fine and able to take care of herself while she was pregnant but...one night there was a dragon raid and there was an accident just outside our house where one of the beams fell from the house and landed on top of her," He stopped for a moment and took in a shakey breath," She and the unborn child were killed instantly. I promised myself that if I ever got remarried and was going to have a child then I would make sure to protect them both with everything I have. That's all I wanted to do with you and I already failed you once by letting you lose your leg. I don't want to fail again."

Stoick backed up slowly until he was able to collaspe in his chair. I reached forward and set my hands on his wrists.

"Stoick, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said quietly, feeling terrible for how I had been now," Why...why didn't you tell me before?"

"I-I don't know, it's just...hard to talk about," He said keeping his gaze locked on the floor.

"It's okay, I understand," I told him quietly.

He looked up at me with a sad look in his eyes. I fell down to my knees in front of him and laid my head down in his lap. I felt him move his hands so that they were gently holding mine.

I could feel the utter guilt setting in now and I felt tears pooling at my eyes. I tried with all my might to keep from crying because I knew I didn't deserve to have him pity me at this moment.

I scolded myself mentally when I let a choked sob escaped and I felt Stoick tense slightly. I was yelling at myself when I felt his fingers gently grasp my chin so that he could turn my head and force me to look at him.

My face was tear soaked and my eyes were red and puffy. He had a look of sadness and guilt in his eyes as he fell to the floor in front of me and took my face in his hands.

"Now look at what I've done...I made you cry..." He muttered softly, caressing my cheek.

"No...Stoick...don't pity me, I don't deserve it after the way I've been treating you," I said through my sobs.

"Aurora...there's no way that you could've known, and I should've told you a long time ago," He said quietly.

"I know but-" I couldn't finish as Stoick leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"No excuses. Now you know and we can figure this all out together," He said taking one hand and taking mine.

"It's just...I feel as if sometimes I don't deserve your love. You love me so much and I love you too but I question why you still decide to put up with me and love me," I told him after I gain composer.

"For better or for worse, and for you my dear, I would do anything," He said wiping the stray tear away with his thumb.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest and beard where he stroked my hair softly.

I rested there for a few moments before I pulled back and looked up into his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him softly, putting as much love and care as I could into the simple kiss.

After breaking the kiss I gave him several more and I kept my arms around his neck making sure that I would never have to let go of this man.

For I knew in my heart that he was the best thing that had ever happened to me and without him, I would be lost.

I started dozing off as Stoick held me tight against his chest and he stood, carrying me in his arms to the bedroom.

He laid me down gently and he followed, holding me against him as he whispered loving words to me that at some points I couldn't quite make out.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I opened my eyes slightly and kissed him one last time before sleep over took me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**So a certain little Hiccup is going to be brought in and then some serious stuff is going to happen. This is just going to be a nice short chapter because there's not much I have to write about this. Anyhow here's chapter 21! **

* * *

The next month went by slow and I wasn't complaining about Stoick being protective, considering what he told me during our argument. But I was just under nine months now and I was ready to get he or she out of me.

I was sitting in Stoick's chair with my feet propped up on table while I read through the Book of Dragons for the hundredth time. I yawned and looked out the window to see that it was dark, question was, where was Stoick?

I just sighed and decided to go to bed, pregnant lady wasn't going to stay up for him. I stretched in the chair, taking my feet down off the table. I gasped when I felt the fetus inside my kick hard.

I laid my hand over my stomach," Calm down in there, not too much longer."

I shook my head and stood before collapsing back into the chair feeling a painful contraction. I was breathing hard and clutching at my stomach now. I furrowed my brow and stared at the floor, attempting to slow my breathing.

I knew what was happening at that moment, I was going into labor. I needed Stoick. That was the only the on my mind was getting to Stoick.

I stood from the chair again and stumbled to the door, clenching my teeth from the pain the contractions were causing. I felt my knees going weak and wobbling, I fell to the ground crying out in pain. I laid back on the floor with my eyes shut tightly I breathed heavy now, knowing I was in too much pain to get out the door.

Toothless was outside so I did the only thing I could think to do," STOICK! HELP...! Please! Anyone!"

My voice died down and I couldn't tell anymore. I just laid on the floor and tensed every time I felt a contraction. I was breathing rapidly now and I was clenching my fists tightly.

That was when the door opened," Aurora I'm home-"

I forced my eyes to open and I looked to see Stoick standing wide eyes at the door before he ran over to me, falling to his knees at my side," Aurora! What's wrong? What's happening?"

"It's coming Stoick!" I got out before slamming my eyes shut and groaning loudly.

"Oh! Okay okay, I-I need to get you to Gothi! Right away!" He exclaimed before picking me up carefully.

He ran out the door and looked to Toothless," Toothless! I need you to get me up to Gothi, Aurora needs to get there!"

Toothless nodded and Stoick jumped on him, putting the tail in place before Toothless took off and used he well renowned speed to get us to Gothi's in seconds.

Stoick hopped off Toothless and rushed to the door, knocking with his foot. The door opened and Gothi immediately knew what was happening I guessed because she brought us in quickly and had Stoick laying me down in a bed at the back of the room.

"Toothless go get Gobber!" Stoick exclaimed to Toothless and he ran out the door.

Stoick turned to me and took my hand," You're doing fine Aurora just keep breathing."

I felt a sudden surge of anger at him and I squeezed his hand as hard as I could and I saw the hidden look of pain on his face.

"Okay I'll stop talking," He muttered as Gobber burst through the door.

"What was so important that Toothless practically drug me up here?" Gobber said before he saw us," Oh is she..? Right I'll translate Gothi for you!"

Gobber came over to my other side and watched as Gothi wrote in the sand," She's says that it'll take a few hours and that she just needs to keep breathing and that she needs a yak hide...well that shouldn't be so hard!"

Gothi sighed and smacked Gobber on the head, if I wasn't in labor I probably would've laughed," Oh! She said that she isn't fully dialated yet, whatever that means..."

Gothi sighed again and drew more in the sand," Oh, nevermind, I could've lived without knowing..."

"Thank you Gobber, you can go now if you want," Stoick said gesturing to the door with his free hand.

Gobber sat in a chair," No, I'll stick around Stoick."

Stoick shrugged," If you want to."

I sighed and closed my eyes, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was about an hour after midnight that I found myself back in my home, laying in bed with Stoick next to me as I held our baby boy.

"He looks a lot like you," Stoick said tracing his thumb over our sons cheek.

"He looks like you too though," I said quietly.

"A bit of both of us then," He said chuckling," What do you want to name him?"

I studied my son carefully, a part of me feared that he wouldn't make it, he was so small. I ran my thumb over his eyebrow before whispering," Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Hiccup it is then," Stoick said placing his hand over mine.

"He's so small though Stoick, I fear he won't make it," I said quietly, intertwining my fingers with Stoick's.

He pulled my hand up against his chest," He will, in fact I'm sure that he'll become the strongest of them all."

"You really believe so?" I asked looking back at him.

"I know so," He said smiling.

I smiled back at him before looking back at Hiccup and nuzzling my up against Stoick.

I felt Stoick's finger on my chin and he turned my head so I was looking at him before he leaned down and kissed me lovingly," Thank you, for blessing me with a son."

I just smiled warmly at him, kissing him once more before returning to my previous position curled up to Stoick.

I fell asleep in my lovers arms with our new born son sound asleep in mine.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**So now some time has passed but not much! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It had been two weeks, and they were some of the happiest times of my life. Stoick and I were taking care of our son together and even though we had lost some sleep we were still both ecstatic.

Today though was the day that Stoick got to stay home and be daddy for the entire day. I was dying to test out my flight suit and I was relieved to have a break from being mom.

I was in our room finishing putting the suit on and Stoick was out in the main room with our son. I pulled my hair back so it would be out of my way and exited the room, grabbing my helmet on the way.

Stoick turned and looked at me before trailing his eyes over my outfit," Looks pretty simple to me."

"Well if you knew all the different things that went into this thing you wouldn't think it was simple," I told him putting the book with the map in it in my chest pocket.

"Okay, well, you have a good day and be safe! I'll see you later," Stoick said from his chair where he was feeding Hiccup.

"I'll see you later honey," I said chuckling before leaning down and kissing Hiccup on the forehead and kissing Stoick softly.

I left the house, with my leg creaking slightly with each step, and I found Toothless waiting for me.

"Hey Bud, you ready to go?" I asked him and he jumped up.

"Great, let's get out of here," I said climbing onto his back and he took off as soon as I clicked my leg in place.

I held tightly onto the handle on the saddle as Toothless flew higher and higher into the sky. We got high enough up and I sat up straight, patting Toothless' head.

"Well Bud what do ya say? You want to give it a shot?" He groaned in reply," Toothless it'll be fine."

I grabbed a lever and pulled it forward, locking the tail in place before unhooking my leg. I unhooking the straps that kept me on Toothless and relaxed my shoulders," You ready?"

I didn't wait for a reply as I fell to the side, letting myself glid down towards the water.

I looked across and saw Toothless, who looked at me and opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out. I chuckled at him and looked to see that we were getting close to

the water so I slipped my hands into the leather loops on my pants and pulled straight out on them, revealing the large pieces of leather that helped me glid straight through the air alongside Toothless.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

I looked back at Toothless who gave me his gummy smile and I smiled back even though he couldn't see it.

Toothless fired serveral shots just beneath me," Woohoo!"

I looked ahead and see huge rocks that were in my path," Uh oh, no longer amazing, Toothless!"

Toothless tried as hard as he could to get up to me but with his locked in tail he couldn't move very fast he fired a shot at the rock in front of me, blowing it out of our path, before he grabbed me with his paws and pulled me in the safety of his wings.

We tumbled and rolled through the trees and rocks until we came to a stop. I switched my leg and stood up.

"Man, that was close," I said as the rock island collapsed behind us," That locked in tail really limits us in situations like that."

I tucked in the flaps and strapped them in before pulling my helmet off," There's so many other worlds out there Toothless, think of what we could find."

The reply I got was a pebble to the head and I looked back at him to see him turn his head away," Toothless! What? Do you want an apology, is that why you're pouting big baby boo?"

He talked back and I just shook my head before pulling out the map from my chest pocket. I opened it and smoothed it out on the ground before grabbing a new piece of paper and attaching it to the map using Toothless' saliva.

I drew what I saw before me on the paper as I spoke," What do you think? We'd probably find a few Timberjacks in those woods, a Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Hey who knows, maybe we'll finally find another Night Fury."

I looked back at Toothless and I smiled weakly at him before he growled and spun around to see someone coming. I recognized the voice and dragon to be Gobber and his dragon, Grump.

I glanced back and saw them land and Gobber pet Toothless on his way over to me.

"Afternoon Gobber," I said turning back to the map," What are you doing out here?"

"The question is, where have you been?" He asked kneeling down beside me.

"Don't tell me that Stoick send you?" I asked.

"He hinted that he wanted me to find you, but that's not the point, you never answered my question," He said.

"Avoiding my husband! I've been trying to get out of the house for the past few days and I can never go that far! I mean I understand now why he's so protective but I'm not dainty!" I exclaimed feeling the guilt when I remembered the argument we had a couple months ago.

"Oh no, what happened now?" He questioned and I set my pencil down.

"Oh trust me, you're gonna love this," I said to him," I wake up, the sun is shining Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter out to breakfast thinking all is right with the world when I get, 'Honey! We need to talk."

Gobber started laughing and I paused," What?"

He took a breath," Just you're impersonation of him."

I sighed and shook my head before continuing," Anyways he goes, 'You're the pride of Berk and I couldn't be prouder of my wife.'"

I was cut short again by Gobber laughing," I'm sorry! Continue."

"'You're a grown woman, but as your husband I still worry about you, that's why if you're going anywhere, I need to know where, how long you'll be gone, what time you're leaving and what time you're coming back!'"

Gobber started laughing again but I didn't mind because I was finished with my explanation.

"I wouldn't worry much about him, you know how he is," He said.

"I know I know, I'm just happy I got to get out and test this suit out today," I said pressing the material down against myself.

"Oh and how did that work out?" Gobber asked me.

"Uh, good, until we headed for rock so we barely made it, but we're both in one piece so, all is well," I said.

"That's good, well, why don't we head back, you went a long ways out, so it would be good to head back," Gobber said standing.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I said going over to Toothless and climbing on.

I reached down and switched my leg before clicking it in. I grabbed my helmet and put it on my head before turning to Gobber who had gotten onto Grump.

"I'll see you back home," I said to him before taking off.

Gobber waved and Toothless and I focused on getting home," Come on Bud, let's see how fast you can go today."

I changed the position of his tail and he flew forward even faster.

With Toothless going at the speed that he was it didn't take long for us to get home. So soon enough Berk was in sight and I pulled up on Toothless.

"Go up Bud, let's give this one more shot before we call it a day," I said to him and he groaned but flew up.

We got above the clouds and I unhooked myself then locked his tail in place again," Okay, ready?"

I fell to the side and went down through the sky with Toothless at my side," Alright Bud let's try to not repeat what happened earlier!"

After I said that I slipped my hands through the leather loops and pulled the flaps out again, allowing me to level out. We flew down towards the village through the clouds.

I looked back at Toothless and he gave me a happy look but then it changed into a panicked one and turned back to see that we were headed for one of the watch towers. I swerved out of the way and pulled up and realized that I was flying through the village now.

"Ahh! Toothless!" I yelled and frowned when I realized that I was headed straight for our house," Oh no."

Just before we got there I felt Toothless grab me with his paws and pull me against himself right before he crashed against our house. I heard the door open and I crawled out of Toothless' wings to see Stoick standing wide eyed outside the door.

"Hey...honey, I'm home..." I said before collapsing onto my back on the ground.

He stepped forward and grasped my arms from behind me and pulled me up against him.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Just some rescue maneuver difficulties," I said reaching up and pulling my helmet off.

I reached up and touch my temple before wincing. I looked at my hand and saw a small amount of blood on it.

"You're hurt," He said quietly.

"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine," I said to him.

"I told you to be careful and...did this happen already earlier?" He asked me while helping me to my feet.

"Yeah, the first time we did it we headed towards a small island and Toothless blew it out of our way before he grabbed me and we crashed onto the next island," I explained rubbing my head.

"Well, you're okay, that's all that matters," He said kissing my head.

I leaned against him for a moment before I went and tucked the wings of my suit back in place. And I leaned down, switching my leg to the walking peg and stood straight.

Toothless stood and shook his head before glaring at me. I just laughed at him and turned to go inside.

"Where's Hiccup?" I asked as Stoick opened the door.

"I put him in his cradle in our room, it's quieter back there," He said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh good, I'm gonna sneak back there and change my clothes," I said gesturing to the flight suit.

He nodded and I snuck into our bedroom, closing the door behind me before going over to the cradle and watching my son sleep.

I reached down and traced my thumb on his cheek lightly, smiling when he giggled quietly in his sleep. I chuckled quietly and went over in front of the bed before I started taking the suit off until I was in the black under shirt I wore and my black leggings.

I exited the room quietly and saw Stoick sitting in a chair scratching Toothless underneath his chin.

I smiled seeing my husband bonding with my dragon, it made me happy. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Was he alright?" He asked me quietly.

"Yeah, he's fine," I said running my fingers through his beard.

He grasped my wrist and gently pulled me around until I was in front of him. He smiled at me before he put an arm behind my knees and picked me up, setting me in his lap. I laughed and gladly rested in his lap as he stroked my hair.

I looked at him and smiled before pressing my lips to his cheek. He chuckled at me and pulled my head down to rest against his shoulder.

"I love you so much Aurora," He whispered against my hair.

I shut my eyes tighter and hid my face in the crook of his neck," I love you too Stoick."

I sat in that chair with him, thinking about how the rest of my life was going to be just like this. Little did I know, it was all about to change.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Okay so problematic things are going to happen now! I'm tying my story together with Valkas story line so its going to be very complicated! So, this is the last chapter of the story, there will be an epilogue after this and then I'm going to start a sequel! **

** I hope y'all enjoyed this story and I hope that you'll read the sequel! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The next day consisted of me lazing around the house and taking care of Hiccup. My body was sore from crashing the day before and from today.

I had gone out flying early in the morning before Stoick woke and I still had my flying suit on. I was drinking some ale to try and relax myself.

Stoick had gone up to the farms to settle some domestic dispute and he had some other things to take care of, considering that he hadn't done anything the day before.

I was sitting in Stoick's chair, rubbing my temples as I drank a mug of ale. I jumped up when I heard a loud boom outside.

I went to go outside but I paused and ran back to the bedroom, glancing in to see Hiccup still sleeping. I pursed my lips before turning and running outside.

I looked around and saw that there were dragons...attacking? I looked around in confusion before I saw Stoick fighting them off.

I ran to him and grabbed his arm, with Toothless right behind me," Stoick no!"

He stopped swinging his axe and looked at me," Aurora I-"

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"We were just...defending the village," He said quietly.

"Stoick no...I thought we changed," I said quietly.

He shook his head and took a breath," You're right, this is not how we do things on Berk. Everyone stop! We train the dragons now! We don't fight them anymore!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Stoick for a moment before they processed what he had said. They all dropped their weapons and approached the dragons peacefully.

I smiled to myself but my heart lurched when I heard a crash behind me. I spun around and froze when I saw a large dragon breaking into our home.

"Hiccup..." I whispered before rushing off towards the house.

I entered the house quickly and ran in our bedroom to see the dragon leaning over the cradled, cooing softly to Hiccup.

I stopped in my tracks and watched in amazement as the dragon interacted with my son.

He slipped and scratched Hiccups chin lightly but it still caused my baby to begin crying.

The large dragon turned to me and looked at me carefully. I backed up until I was against the wall and the large beast was close to me.

"Aurora!" Stoick yelled as he came in the room and threw his battle axe at the beast, thinking it was attacking me," Run!"

"Stoick no!" I cried out as he ran and picked our son up in his arms.

As he made his way to me the large dragon went to escape but on his way out he grabbed me up with his feet, taking me with him.

I reached out to Stoick who was trying to get to me," Stoick!"

"Aurora!"

I tried as hard as I could to get out of the beasts grip, but he was set on taking me. I cried out for my son and husband as hot tears rolled down my face.

I had thought that things would start going well now, man I was wrong. I went limp in the dragons grip as I started facing the reality that I would never see my son or my husband ever again.

I would never see Toothless again either, he can't fly without me and judging by the direction that this dragon was headed, Stoick wouldn't find me either, even if he rode Toothless.

I closed my eyes and sobbed until I blacked out in the dragons hold.

***Stoicks POV On Berk***

I stared after the dragons that flew away from Berk in complete horror. They had taken my love, the one who I promised to keep safe for the rest of their life. I failed her, but I would make it up to her, I would find her one way or another.

I heard my crying son in my arms and I looked down at him before holding him close against myself and rocking him back and forth as I felt silent tears on my cheeks.

The door burst open and Gobber came busting in," Stoick! What happened? Is everything alright?"

I turned back and looked at him with a damp face," Gobber she's-"

I didn't finish my sentence as I fell to my knees, clutching my son against my chest. He was the last part of her I had, I would protect our boy with everything I had. I wouldn't let anything take Hiccup away from me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see Gobber," Stoick...I'm sure we'll be able to find her."

I just shook my head and turned back to my son. I closed my eyes and felt silent tears go down my cheeks.

I just let them fall, I wasn't going to act tough for anyone right now because I had the right to cry at this moment. I had lost my love, my wife...my everything.

I just stayed on my knees, with my son held against me as I prayed to the gods that I would find her.

I prayed that I would find her safe and bring her home. I would find my love and bring her back, no matter what it takes.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

** So this is just going to be a short little thing that tells where the dragons take Aurora. And a little insight on Stoick! Thanks again for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed this!**

* * *

I woke up when my body hit the ground with a thud. I opened my eyes slightly and held my head in my hands as it throbbed in pain.

I shut my eyes tightly before opening them and looking around. I tensed when I realized I was surround by wild dragons, all of them different species that I was unfamiliar to.

I heard a noise behind me and I whipped around to see the dragon that was in my house. He leaned his head towards me and instead of moving away I reached my hand out to him.

He stared at me until his gaze softened and he allowed me to rest my hand on his snout. I took my other hand and put it under his jaw, scratching gently. He leaned against me and I fully realized how large the beast was.

I looked over the dragon in the dark cave and thought of a name,"...Cloudjumper."

He tilted his head and I guessed that he liked it. I turned my attention back behind me to the wild dragons growling loudly behind me.

I swallowed hard before Cloudjumper nudged me towards an opening in the cave. I looked at him for a moment before he started heading in the direction that he pushed me.

I navigated my way through the narrow passage ways until I entered a large area. It was completely enclosed by ice and there were wild dragons everywhere.

I stepped forward and yelped at the pain in my leg, then I realized that I would have to deal with it myself for probably the rest of my life. I shook my head and continued walking forward to the edge where my eyes widened and I gasped.

Before I saw the largest dragon I had ever seen, it was ice white and had large tusks. I let out a breath as I vaguely remembered hearing stories about a dragon that with the description this dragon for perfectly.

"The Bewilderbeast..." I breathed out finally.

I heard Cloudjumper behind me and I turned around, resting my hand on his head. He bowed his head down and I climbed onto his back before he gracefully lept off the ground.

He flew up and up until he flew through a small exit in the ice. I felt the rush of fresh air hit me and I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling.

Cloudjumper flew up to the top of the ice fortress and landed on one of the ice spikes. I sat down on his back and looked around, nothing was familiar.

I felt silent tears running down my cheeks, I would never find Stoick. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe they would be better off without me.

Maybe Hiccup would grow up better without me, become the strong Viking chief that Stoick hoped he would.

I prayed to the gods that they would help my Hiccup and Stoick through everything. I closed my eyes and laid back on Cloudjumper.

I cried on Cloudjumper for what felt like hours, at the fact that I would never see Stoick or Hiccup again. I wouldn't search for them, Stoick will probably realized how much of a nuisance I was and be glad I'm gone.

I cried more at that thought and I black out ontop of Cloudjumper, with my head filled with nightmares of what could happen for the remainder of my days.

***Third Person POV On Berk***

Stoick laid in bed with his eyes wide open, watching his sons cradled intently. He desperately wanted Aurora back, but he knew that he had to take care of Hiccup first.

That boy was the last piece of his love that he had and he wasn't going to give up his guard for one second.

He scolded himself every second of the day, he hated himself for breaking his promise to keep her safe. Everyone kept telling him there's nothing he could've done but he knew that there had to have been something he could've done.

Stoick heard voices outside so he stood, glancing to Hiccup before exiting the house. He walked out and saw Gobber and Mildew arguing.

"Alright what's going on?" Stoick exclaimed walking between the two.

"Mildew thinks that because of what happened last night that we should fight the dragons again," Gobber explained.

"We're not fighting dragons again, Mildew," Stoick said sternly.

"I don't see why not, obviously training them doesn't work I mean look at what happened to your poor poor wife," Mildew said sarcastically sympathetic.

Stoick clenched his teeth as he felt anger boiling inside him," I don't want to hear it Mildew."

"What? Are you not going to admit that she was stupid for ever trusting them, she probably got what she deserved really," Mildew said idly.

Stoick's last nerve snapped and he grabbed Mildew by the shirt and pushed him up against a wall," Listen Mildew, I will not tolerate your words against Aurora, she did the best thing for the village. We are never fighting the dragons anymore. If I hear about this or that you're talking about my wife anymore, you will answer to me. Is that clear?"

Mildew swallowed hard at Stoick rage filled words and nodded vigorously at the enraged chief. Stoick let go of Mildew and he ran off in the direction of his house.

Stoick was breathing heavily as he turned towards Gobber but cast his gaze to the ground.

Gobber walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder," Don't worry old friend, we'll find her, I promise."

Stoick looked up at the blacksmith," Thank you Gobber."

Gobber nodded," Now get up to your house and get rested."

Stoick nodded before standing and going back up to his house, relieved to see Hiccuo still fast asleep in his crib. Stoick smiled before he collapsed onto his bed.

"I'll find you Aurora, I promise..." Stoick muttered as sleep overtook him.

Stoick's dreams were filled with memories of Aurora and himself and the horrible things that could've happened to her once she was taken.

All that did was make Stoick even more determined to find her.


End file.
